Pirate Prince Of Konoha reinstalled
by Marcus1233
Summary: Itachi's dying. With no where to go and a devious man waiting for him to fall, it's up to Naruto to be his Guardian. Sasuke's falling head over heels but how would Naruto react when he founds out that the girl he's protecting is actually a boy. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the inconvenience. This fic is actually a new one. The original is …uh…deleted.

I'm very sorry to the first three reviewers for the effort you put in in reviewing. Plus I sorry I accidentally deleted your reviews. Well I'm not the one who deleted it but I am at faultsince I left the computer unattended and left it at the mercy of my niece.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Naruto and so forth….and the story is actually an adaptation of a romance novel I once read when I was 11 years old.

Pirate Prince of Konoha

1

He should have known not to expect it to be a pleasant day: the day was to perfect to be true. But on that hot summer day, Uzumaki Naruto was too relaxed to be on guard.

"Are you going to save them?" his brother Kyu asked him when he spied the bobbing lifeboat a hundred metres away, his voice quivering with excitement: the day had past uneventfully for his taste. Naruto had felt nothing but mild surprise and concern for the unfortunate castaways.

Naruto peered again through his telescope and he didn't particularly like what he saw.

There were five of them. They were all big with wild hairs and shaggy appearance except for one. He was smaller in size compare to the others and probably only a few years older than Naruto himself. He was also well groomed save for the dirty rags saturated with dried blood wrapping his right hand. Of all the five, he radiates power even from afar.

"Yes," Naruto answered finally, if not reluctantly. Had he been like his peers he would have sailed on. But he couldn't, his conscience won't let him. "Go below and lock your door."

Kyu's face formed into a cute pout. "But Aniki…!"

"Now!"

"It's so unfair! I'm not a child anymore. I'm turning 18 this year," he complained but he obeyed all the same. Naruto was his brother and guardian after all. Kyu stalked off to the stairs followed by Haku, his companion.

(A/N: Since we know how Haku looks like: beautiful compared to the girls in Naruto so I won't waste my time in describing her…I mean him.)

Haku was a level-headed man, possessed of almost saint-like patience and common sense beyond his twenty three years. Both were qualities he required to deal with Naruto's energy-filled brother. Haku came from the 'Hide in the Mist' village, but that was all that he revealed about his background, though there was great sadness in his eyes that bespoke of a tragic past.

When they arrived in Kyu's room, Haku waited patiently for Kyu's forthcoming story.

"The only excitement of the entire voyage and Aniki sent straight to my room like a child!"

As he spoke, Kyu didn't notice Haku's faint smile. Closing the door, Haku sat down to listen to his charge's complaints.

Above, Naruto shouted orders that sent the _Sakura_ hurling toward the lifeboat and its occupants. Thoughts of the five being smugglers never escaped Naruto, but he strongly suspected them to be more dangerous. _Pirates_: that's what his gut instinct told him. If that was the case, he would have little choice but to cage them with a seal for the safety of the _Sakura_ and his little brother, Kyu. He would turn them in to the proper authorities upon their arrival at Konoha's port.

Kyu witnessed the men being hauled aboard from his cabin. All the men save the shortest were filthy from head to toe, their skins blistered from days beneath the boiling sun. The man Naruto had spied earlier was relatively clean. There were no signs of blisters, his skin unblemished. Unbelievably his skin was pale. How could that be possible? He should be roasted under the glare of the sun for God only knew how long. It wasn't only his complexions that were disturbing. His eyes were the deepest gulf of pure black. Anyone could stare into them and felt himself drowning in them. Can a man look that pretty?

Then Naruto remembered Haku. Yes!

The man was weak from blood loss but he carried himself with authority. His face was emotionless, betraying nothing of his agony. He was evidently the leader since the other four came to his sides like concerned watchdogs when he was pulled on board.

Naruto, accompanied by a couple of his men, went to his castaways as they lay in the shade of a hastily erected tarpaulin. Their blistered skin and cracked, swollen lips were tended with soaked clothes. The ship's doctor, Iruka-sensei, dampened the blood caked rags that bound the young man's arm.

Little by little, Iruka unbound the rags off the arm. More than one of Naruto's men turned away, stomachs roiling, at the sight of the torn, festering flesh and the acrid odor of decay that rose from them.

"Sweet Kami-sama," one of them muttered.

"My ship," Itachi said placidly with a calm voice. "was blown out from under me. These men" - he jerked his head to his comrades – "are all that remain of my crew. A hundred and fifty men! Blown to hell!"

"You were under attack?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Yes. Blown out of the water. Curse those ANBU squadrons and their cannons!"

"Odd," Naruto murmured, "Generally the ANBU only prey on pirates."

The man finally smiled. Or rather his mouth is formed into a smirk. He chuckled at the knowing look in Naruto's azure eyes.

"You know, don't you, who I am?"

"I've my suspicion," Naruto admitted. "What captain sailing these waters hasn't heard of Sharingan-eyed pirate Fujiwara Itachi?"

Suddenly the dark abyss of his eyes burned crimson red with three tailed dots at the sides. Naruto had heard of the renowned Sharingan but had never seen it before. He never knew it was exotically hypnotic. But the flaming red eyes diminished back into the less intense but still entrancing colour of fathomless black.

"What are you going to do with us?" Itachi rasped in a ragged voice. Using the Sharingan had sapped energy from his already weak body.

"What should I do? What would you do in my place?"

"I would turn you in the first thing we docked on a port and collect the rewards." He replied as a-matter-of –factly. "Unless I'm a merciful person."

Naruto can't help but admire the men's nerve. How can he talk calmly when his life is in the hands of another? "And then?"

Itachi hissed as Iruka applied Sake (it was the only disinfectant available) on his wound. He wrenched the bottle away from the startled doctor's grasp and brought the liquor over his mouth.

"And then," he continued when the liquor drained down to wet his parched throat. "I'd bring the man to his home and die with his own kind."

"Merciful indeed," Naruto said dryly. "But wouldn't you sail away from an island full of pirates."

"Not if I was promised protection."

"A pirate's promise?" Naruto arched one of his brows.

If Itachi was insulted, he didn't show it. He was as distant as ever. He straightened up and looked down on Naruto.

"I may be a pirate, but my word is as good as any man's-better than some who call themselves 'gentlemen'.

Naruto can't argue over the point since he had dealt with more than one dishonorable 'gentleman'. Still, the man was notorious.

"And is it protection that you're promising?" he surprised himself by asking.

Itachi was careful to hide the glimmer of hope Naruto's question evoked inside him. From the moment his ship, _Red Slayer_, had slipped beneath the waters, he'd believed that his end was at hand. Even if he wasn't claim by the sea, the gallows would.

His only hope lay in convincing the golden-haired youth to take him home to die. He had no doubt that he won't live much longer. He had witnessed men dying due to wounds such as his.

"Yes," he answered. "Protection for you, your ship and your crew. Take us home and I'll see you get safety out of Hell's Peak harbor."

Naruto's eyes met Itachi's. Naruto did not question Itachi's words. He believed him. He prided himself in being a good judge of character and he knew that Itachi was honest, albeit an infamous pirate. But he could be wrong. It was not only his life that he was risking; it was also the lives of his crew and his young brother.

He drew the doctor away and spoke to him softly. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, will he survive?"

"It would take a miracle. Gangrene is setting in. The whole arm would have to come off. Even then…" He shook his head.

Naruto returned to the pirate's side. "If I were to take you back," he said, "your men would not be allowed to board my ship."

"Agree," Itachi answered quickly.

"Your second in command?

"Dead."

"We won't stay long on Hell's Peak," Naruto told him. "You will be put ashore and then we'll weigh anchor."

Itachi nodded his agreement, but Iruka-sensei spoke up.

"Is there a doctor on this island of yours, Itachi-san?"

"Not anymore. Kabuto went down with the _Red Slayer_."

"What happens to the men with wounds such as yours?"

Itachi's eyes glinted coldly. "They die, sensei, as we all must in time."

Iruka winced at the pirate's callous disregard to human life. "There is no one to tend to the sick?"

"Sasuki does what she can." He saw the questioning looks. "My sister. Seventeen, she is."

"Surely a seventeen-year-old girl…"

"We use to have another healer and she taught her what she can before she died."

Iruka drew Naruto aside. "Couldn't we remain long enough for me to tend to anyone requiring medical attention?" he asked. "There are likely women and children…"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto cut him off before he could go on to persuade him. "It is enough I am considering to take him back to his home. To remain there any longer than necessary would spell disaster. I have to think about Kyu. His safety is my priority."

"I suppose you're right. Nevertheless, I would ask that I'd be allowed to see him settle and made as comfortable as possible before we set sail."

Naruto scowled but Iruka was determined.

"Fine!" Naruto grumbled before staring into the distant. He longed for his home. Without this incident they would have entered the port several days time. Now, their journey would lengthen.

Iruka rest his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know. I miss Konoha too. I can't wait to go home."

"Why? Is it because of Ramen?"

Iruka laughed. "Iie. I couldn't wait to see the Naruto that acted like an overgrown child, not the calculative and hardened sea captain."

Naruto smiled before pouting. "Are you calling me childish?"

Itachi laughed, making the two men turn around to face him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I was just thinking. You're a very interesting person, do you know that? Just like Sasuki but somehow different. I think she will find that you are interesting too."

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"I'm a shinobi. I have acute sense of hearing." Itachi shrugged.

Naruto was about to say something else but was cut off by Iruka. "So what do you say captain?"

Naruto was debating the matter inside his head but Iruka already knew the answer.

"Oh, hell," Naruto muttered. "We'll go," He looked back at Itachi and nodded, "Give the direction to my helmsman. We'll take you home."

Then something rare happened. Fujiwara Itachi's mouth curved into a smile. The men (including his men) around stared at him. If they thought he was pretty before, he looked beautiful now.

"You won't regret it. I swear you won't."

Naruto snapped out of his trance before storming off with a scowl. What was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Here I would like to say my apologies to Kiowen-san in making the wrong speculations on Itachi's character. So sorry to burst your bubble. But I still hope you like my version of Itachi. Does that sound harsh? Sorry again if it did. I'm not the best conversationalist in the world.

Disclaimer: Read again in the first chapter. That goes the same thing for the next chapters to come.

2

"I'm getting tired. Can we stop now?" Gaara asked the girl who stood panting a few metres away from him. "When are you going to accept that you won't be able to lay even a finger on me?"

"Urusai!" Sasuki growled.

The red-haired boy just smirked. "You know, the sooner you accept that I'm more superior to you, the sooner we could live a wonderful life together. Plus you're supposed to be a girl, so act the part. No? Very well then."

Sand poured out of the big thingy (A/N: Tsumane! I forgot the name of that jug-of-a-thing at his back. Since you know what it is so I don't think if you mind if I call it 'thingy') behind his back.

The raven-haired girl charged at her opponent with a battle cry, her hand went to her side pouch and took out her shurikens. Gaara thrust his hand forward and a wave of sand came striking at the girl. Sasuki jumped over the boy.

"Die!" Sasuki screamed. Spinning gracefully in midair she expertly threw her weapons at his exposed back.

Automatically a layer of sand swirled into a barrier to protect him.

"I don't know which one would kill me first, your weapons or your voice."

"Che. Damn those sands!" Sasuki cursed as she landed lithely on her feet.

"Give up already," Gaara turned to face her. "It'll only be a kiss."

"I'd rather die," Sasuki growled before she smiled smugly. "Are you sure you know how to kiss?"

Gaara replied with a smirk of his own. "I'm not sure. That's what I want to find out. I don't want to die unkissed like someone I know." Gaara nodded significantly at her.

"I will be kiss one day. But not by someone I don't like."

"You don't like me?" Gaara leered. "Aw, my heart breaks. Aren't you the romantic one? But it doesn't matter. A deal is a deal: If you can't manage to hit me just once I would have to claim that first kiss of yours."

Sasuki groaned. Why did she ever agree to that bet in the first place? The answer was easy. Gaara had been Sasuki's only friend and they knew each other very well. He had managed to persuade her by using her anger against her.

Sasuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would have to use that.

"Giving up?" Gaara's voice rang merrily if not mischievously.

"No," Sasuki replied. She opened her eyes revealing red amber eyes.

Gaara mouth gaped open. "When did you…?"

Sasuki preformed seal with her hands.

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!"

Fiery balls of flame flew towards the startled boy. The sands extinguished the fire before they could even reach him. Then the boy send another wave of sand at Sasuki but it only went pass through the girl before she disappeared.

"Bushin?" he started to look around.

"Right here," came a voice beneath him.

He looked down and sure enough there was Sasuki. She propelled a fast punch. The sand was there to intercept the punch but the layer of sand exploded as Sasuki punched through it. Thankfully Gaara was so startled he jumped backwards. If he didn't, Sasuki's fist would have come in contact with his face.

Before he could react any further, Sasuki disappeared again only to reappear zipping around him in circles. Gaara's head went from side to side trying hard to keep up with Sasuki's speed.

"Hayay!" (A/N: Is that the right spelling? I would have done it in English but it sounded stupid). Gaara held his hands to his side and the sand formed a wavy ring about him.

Sasuki sped off under the ring of sand. He spun around in a complete circle before bringing her right foot up hitting Gaara squarely on the chin sending Gaara flying a few feet away. His sand cushioned his fall.

"Katta! I won!" Sasuki mumbled before landing unceremoniously on her bottom.

Gaara looked at Sasuki before chuckling. "You've may have won the battle but I'll win the next. And I will claim that kiss."

"Oh shut up! You just lost and there won't be a next time."

Sasuki glanced at the sky before she stood up. "Almost noon. I better go."

"Doing the look out again for the _Red Slayer_, huh?"

"Yeah. Ja."

High atop on the hills that were the natural watchtowers of Itachi's lair, the girl gazed out over the calm sea. The big sorrel stallion beneath her shifted restlessly. Her delicate hand stretched out to pat the horse's thick neck.

"Soon, Midnight," the girl soothed. "Soon."

"Still waiting I see," a silky voice came from behind her. The girl visibly jumped making the horse pranced about.

"Gaara! Don't sneak up on me like that!" the raven-haired girl scolded him.

The said boy shrugged before smirking at the girl. The he drew closer and whispering down the girl's ears.

"Why? Did I scare you? Don't worry I don't bite," he said seductively, blowing on the girl's neck sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Sasuki blushed before pushing the red-haired boy away.

"No stupid!" she growled, "I thought it was Orochimaru."

Gaara frowned. "Don't compare me to that perverted snake." Then his smirk returned. "I'm a much better kisser than him."

"What did you do? Chase all the boys he raped and kiss them senseless." She leered.

"Well I did kiss Kimimaru this morning while you sat on your ass here. I have to say he didn't complain when he moan and melt like putty in my arms."

"Whatever." Sasuki glanced away. "It's not that surprising; I mean he liked it when that snake kissed him."

"I see someone's jealous."

"Just keep on thinking that way." Sasuki sneered.

"Don't worry I'll kiss away your jealousy if you want me to," Gaara leaned closer.

"Hahaha! Dream on. I don't want to end up vomiting a ton of sand," she cackled evilly, pushing him away. "Anyway, I don't care if I never kiss anyone anymore."

"You may be able to fool everyone with that act of yours but I know you," he leaned closer again. "Plus I know your secret..." Then he proceeded to whisper something in her ear.

The laughter died in her throat. "Urusai!" she glared at him before checking whether anyone was about, "You should know better than to talk about that. What if someone was passing by and heard you?"

"Relax. You're so uptight."

Sasuki guffawed. "Uptight? Speak for yourself Mr. I-always-glare-at-everyone-who-passed-me-by."

"Whatever!" He glanced out to sea. Sasuki saw him frowned. "You have better eyesight than me. Is that the _Red Slayer_?"

"Where?" Sasuki searched the waters eagerly. _Aniki_!

It was a ship but it was not the one she had waited fervently for – it was not the forbidding, looming, fearsome form of Itachi's _Red Slayer_. It was a sleek merchantman approaching, unconcerned, straight for the mouth of Hell's Peak harbor.

She frowned, puzzled and reached up to the ragged cap of blackish bangs that formed her smooth-cheek, oval face. Who would be stupid or rather crazy enough to approach Hell's Peak, the famed island of Fujiwara Itachi and his men. Even if Itachi was away, there were enough men to capture any ship, except, perhaps the dreaded men-of-war of the Konoha's naval fleet. Her curiosity ached for satisfaction. She expertly brought Midnight to a turn before galloping down the steep side of the coral cliff towards the harbor.

On the board of the ship, Itachi's eagle-sharp eyes picked out the slender form astride the horse. He beckoned to Naruto.

"Sasuki," he told him, gesturing toward the island.

Naruto looked up from where he knelt beside the pirate. He watched the girl and horse pounded along the rocky path of the dangerous looking coral cliff.

Against the verdant backdrop of the rolling cliff, the girl's silky black hair glowed as it flapped in the wind. Naruto felt his breath caught in his throat. She looked breathtaking (literally), handling the thundering stallion with ease. Naruto could see the resemblance between the siblings. Even from afar he could make out the feature of the dark beauty.

Itachi laughed at Naruto making the younger of the two blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. My sister has that effect on people, not necessarily men. It's her attitude that's hard to handle."

Naruto stared at Itachi, confused.

"She's a rare one, my Sasuki," Itachi said softly, sadly.

Naruto sat down beside him. In the past recent days, as Itachi grew visibly weaker, Naruto had come to feel a glimmer of pity for the once proud man.

"What would your sister do after you…?" Naruto trailed off.

Itachi frowned. "My sister is able to protect herself. I saw her secretly training. But I don't want her to follow my footsteps. I had hoped better for her. Our mother was a lady." He glanced askance at Naruto and nodded sagely. "Yes, I know what kind of lady you'd be expecting to wed a scurvy scourge of the sea, but she was a lady, born and bred. She died giving birth to Sasuki these seventeen years past." He leaned over his head back onto the railing. "She resembled our mother more than me. I wanted a better life for her than the life of a pirate."

They spoke no more as the ship was maneuvered through the perilously narrow inlet and into the harbor.

Hell's Peak Island was a divine haven for pirates. Its harbor was deep enough for the sleek pirate craft but was too shallow for the Konoha's men-of-war. Naruto could see that the coral reefs surrounding the island were full with lives and there were fresh water springs amongst the lush interior of the island.

As the ship's anchor was dropped through the water, the island's four hundred inhabitants began to spill out of the cottages and gathered at a two storied structure that housed the communal hall and, on the upper floor, Itachi's private quarters.

Naruto scanned the curious, swarming mob. It was surprising to see that they are cleaner than what they are portrayed to be.

"You were expecting a much filthy lot, didn't you?" Itachi asked knowingly. "Our men only looked filthy during raiding to scare the daylights of the people."

Men were working their boats and rowed towards the_ Sakura_. They shouted threats: some waved weapons meant to frightened off the intruders. Some even started to perform hand seals. It was not until they saw that Itachi was lowered into a longboat and rowed onto shore that their anger turned to curiosity and concern.

Of the crew of the _Sakura_, only Naruto and Iruka accompanied Itachi and his men to shore.

"I've given you my word," he told Naruto gravely. "Your crew and your ship will be safe. "He smiled a little wanly. "And so will your brother."

Naruto caught his breath. "How did you know about…?"

Itachi laughed. "I heard one of your men talking of him. And, if I'm not mistaken, that must be him."

Naruto looked back at the ship and found Kyu standing on the deck in defiance of his direct orders. He groaned and shook his head.

Itachi laughed again. "Never try to tell teenagers what to do. They've minds of their own."

Scowling, Naruto could only agree.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sasuki huddled miserably beside Gaara on a cushioned bench in the candlelit corridor, hands clasped over her ears, trying to shut out the echoes of Itachi's agonized screams. No matter how much she tried to tune Itachi's voice out, she could still hear the rising moans of her brother who, at the moment, was having his shattered arm removed in a last-ditch effort to save his life.

"Uh-don't cry…Itachi is going to be alright," Gaara awkwardly patted Sasuki's shoulder, not used to comforting anyone. "If anyone could survive this, it would be Itachi."

Before he could react, Sasuki's hand wrapped around his waist and her tears came gushing out.

"Gomen…I-I'll be…alright…after crying…" she sobbed.

To say Gaara was surprised was an understatement. He was VERY shocked;

1) He never saw his friend cried since eleven years ago when her clan was annihilated by their trusted comrades. Sasuki and Itachi were the sole survivors.

2) He was amazed that the sands didn't go up into their protective mode.

3) He was very surprised that he was hugging back the raven-haired girl, whispering soothing words of comforts.

After awhile Sasuki's sobbing subsided.

"Gomen…Gaara-kun," she hiccupped. "I don't know what came over me. I-I made your shirt all wet."

Gaara smiled. "It's okay. I guess I better change. I'll get you a glass of water too."

"A-arigato," Sasuki sniffled before grinning. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Sasuki forced a laugh.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Sasuki returned back in trying to shut the screams again. But a sharp kick in the calf brought the girl upright on the bench. She looked up, her long-lashed onyx eyes hazy with grief and pain, and found Orochimaru, one of Itachi's men, standing before him.

His skin was paler than Sasuki's. He wore his hair long and lined his eyes with purple paint. Instead of normal eyes, his were slits: like a serpent's. In the candlelit corridor he looked ghostly white.

"How pathetic," the snake-eyed man spat, disgusted.

"My brother is dying," Sasuki reminded him pitifully.

Orochimaru's eyes glittered in their deep sockets. But it was best to conceal such emotions until Itachi was, in fact, dead, he was not all sorry to see his captain die. He had long ago set his goal on becoming the undisputed ruler of Hell's Peak Island. Everyone said, and Orochimaru himself believed that Itachi had stashed away a scroll filled with jutsus that he had copied from around the world. Once Itachi was dead, Orochimaru would claim them as his own. All that would stand in his way was…

His piercing eyes rested on the slender form of Itachi's only heir. If Itachi died – and by the sound of it he will – this girl will join her brother as soon as he forced the whereabouts of the scroll.

"I know he's dying," he agreed. "But it is not for you to cry pathetically and cover your ears. You should be there with him; beside him. You should help to save him. You should hold his arm while the doctor plies his saw."

"Shut up!" Sasuki shrieked. "I won't listen to you! You're nothing but a sick and twisted son of a whore! You want my brother to die! You want…"

Orochimaru's fist sliced through the air, sending Sasuki sprawling on the floor.

"Speak to me like that again, you little slut, I'll slashed out your guts for you." he hissed.

Pushing herself up and shook the dust off the dress she wore. "My brother…" she began.

Orochimaru's ice-like laughter interrupted her. "Your brother won't be here to protect you anymore, Sasuki-chan. Now get in there where you belong."

Grasping her arms, he dragged her toward the bedroom door. The screams had subsided now: nevertheless, Sasuki shrank from the thought of seeing her brother suffer the agonies of a hideous death.

They had almost reached the door when it opened and Naruto appeared.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, seeing the determined Orochimaru and the frantically fighting girl held in his merciless clutch.

"The girl belongs with her brother," Orochimaru snarled.

Sasuki gazed at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto himself, hardened after years at the sea to the more gruesome side of life, was feeling nauseous after what he had just witnessed. It was no place for a girl, especially if the patient was the girl's relative.

"Let her go," he told Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's mouth curled into a cruel parody of a smile. He released Sasuki. His eyes fused Naruto's glare. Hostility crackled as their stares locked. The Orochimaru spun on his heel and stalked off, disappearing in purple flames.

Sasuki wiped the tears away with her clothes and tried to compose herself, raising her icy barrier again. Naruto was standing infront of her as if expecting something, but her shield was already erected before her and she remained cool as ice. But she can't help but notice his blue eyes. She never met anyone like him before. From his brightly orange clothes to the spiky sun-kissed hair, he seemed from another world. His skin had been toasted by the sun to a tawny bronze, his eyes blue like the opened sky.

His eyes were hard and penetrating yet she can see something there. A twinkle; a locked inner childhood. There was also pain and loneliness.

"He's just like me," she gasped inwardly, her expression still fixed.

He put his arms around her, intending to give her a reassuring hug, but the girl pushed him away.

"My brother?" she managed.

Naruto frowned, his brows drew together. "I won't lie to you. The doctor doesn't think that he'll survive." He sighed as the girl turned away, apparently fighting back tears.

Itachi's last words before unconsciousness claimed him rang in Naruto's head: '_Will you take Sasuki away with you? If I die, everything will be in utter chaos and my sister will be in the centre of the storm.'_

"What will you do after…when he…" he began.

Sasuki saved him the trouble of finding the right words.

"It's none of your damn business, is it? I expect you'll be long gone by then."

"I suppose I will. You have to understand that only your brother's authority is protecting my crew and my ship. Once he's…gone…we'll be at the mercy of whoever takes over."

"Orochimaru," she muttered.

Naruto didn't bother to hide his disgust. "Christ, that bastard," he scowled, troubled. "It isn't my crew I'm worried about, you see. My brother is also on the ship. You know well enough that pirates…" He shrugged.

"Why the hell don't you just get out of here, then?" Sasuki lashed out.

Naruto felt an overwhelming desire to slap her, but he let the insolence pass since it stemmed, he knew, from the grief and frustration of having to stand helplessly as someone she loved lay dying.

"Go to bed," he said gently. His azure eyes swept the girl from her tousled hair to her wrinkled and torn dress. "Have a bath first, why don't you? It might help you sleep."

Sasuki drew herself upright, insulted. "You're not my frickin' mother!" she hissed. Her face remained expressionless but her eyes dance with fire. "Don't tell me what to do."

She spun around and stormed off, every fiber of her lithe form spoke of indignation.

Naruto watched her go. He watched her hips swayed side to side. It was both entrancing and arousing. But the girl was sorely in need of discipline; that much was clear. Thank god, he wasn't the one to that had raised her. If he did, he'd probably wasted a lot of time beating discipline into her head instead of raiding and pirating. He couldn't help be grateful that he would leave this place with the turning of the tide.

In her room at the far end of the hall, Sasuki sat miserably on her bed. Her mind was filled the thoughts of a certain Uzumaki Naruto. How dare he try to boss her around? He's not her bloody guardian. Is he still single? Does he have a lover? A fiancée? Does he have a wife? She'd be beautiful of course. She'd be glittering and golden haired like Naruto himself. How would it feel to have his hands wrapped around her waist, her skin?

Sasuki shook her head. Where did that come from? Where the hell is Gaara anyway? She stood up and she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror across the room. Hell, she looked like she had just been having se…there she goes again. She slapped herself to regain her wits.

"Have a bath," Naruto had said. Like hell she's going to listen to him. But then she did look terrible.

"Fine! I'll take a bath just because I needed it anyway," she said to no one in particular. "Right, I'm not doing it for him."

Taking up her towels and another dress from her closet, Sasuki went downstairs to the bathroom. Unseen, Orochimaru was watching. Orochimaru followed silently and fluidly like a snake on the trail of its prey.

In the bathroom, Sasuki soaked one of her towels and washed her face then her neck. Then she proceeded to take her dress off.

Unnoticed by Sasuki, Orochimaru eased open the door she had forgotten to lock. He had watched the girl washed her face and neck. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed puzzled as though witnessing a madman at work.

Then they widened, the bewilderment banished by shock, as the torn dress was cast aside. A shiver coursed through Orochimaru's body as he saw the sight before him. Where there were supposed to be firm young breasts, there was only a flawless flat chest. Orochimaru's eyes traveled down Sasuki's body and he saw something that erased any possible questions of gender.

Fujiwara Sasuki, sister of the infamous pirate Fujiwara Itachi, the scourge of the sea was as male as it was possible to be.

Orochimaru looked on as Sasuki stepped up against the mirror.

"Konichiwa. I'm Sasuke." He said in that girly voice of his. He frowned, cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm Sasuke. Fujiwara Sasuke." His voice was deeper but it still held the rich tone that can melt anyone.

Stunned, Orochimaru eased the door close and leaned against the wall beside it. Was it possible? He had just seen it proven, but how had Itachi and his sister - no, his brother – carried off the deception for so many years? From the cradle Sasuki – no, Sasuke had been raised as Itachi's sister. Had it been to protect from being killed by the members of the Fujiwara? Orochimaru had remembered something: the Fujiwaras would only accept one heir to rule in each generation. More than one could end up in a power struggle. So the boy who was born latter was supposed to be killed.

Orochimaru pictured again in his mind the lithe young body he had just seen. His tongue slithered out like a snake and he licked his lips.

"Soon, Sasuke-kun, you will have no brother to protect you." He laughed softly. "Soon I will rule Hell's Peak. Once I do, you will be mine. I will make you mine before any other can discover your secret you have hidden so well."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he disappear into the darkness, leaving his intended victim secure for the moment in his ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Sasuke was far beyond mere grief. As he knelt beside his brother's bed he felt emptiness inside him, a numbness that he had once felt eleven years ago when he witnessed his entire clan being killed. And now it was happening again. Itachi was going to die and he couldn't do anything.

During the night, Itachi had sunk into a delirium. He raved, crying against long-deceased enemies, reliving the cruelties of his violent life, raging against the fates that had robbed him of the family they once had; their parents and their clan. Then when dawn came, he had quieted, lapsed into sleep from which he was not expected to waken.

Wearily, Sasuke rose and made his way out of the room. No one had noticed except for Naruto, who wish he could say something, do something, to ease the girl's suffering.

As the door closed behind Sasuke, Naruto had moved to Iruka's side and reminded him that they must soon weigh anchor. With Itachi slipping toward his inevitable end, Hell's Peak Island would soon be in the hands of the man Naruto knew would never honor Itachi's promise of protection.

He was about to straightened up but Itachi's left hand clamped on his arm. His eyes no longer black, but the colour of the Sharingans.

"Please…take my sister with you…save her…" he rasped before falling back into unconsciousness. Iruka and several of Itachi's men went to Itachi's sides, checking for any signs of life. There was a steady rhythm of breathing. He was still alive. Barely.

Naruto stared at Itachi and he pondered over his words.

Letting himself out in the corridor, Sasuke did not at first notice Orochimaru on the opposite side of the wall. It was not until his hand shot out and clamped about his arm did he notice the snake man.

"Orochimaru!" he cried in that girly tone that thankfully came naturally to him.

"Is he dead yet?" Orochimaru demanded.

His callous tone pierced to the hazy grief surrounding Sasuke.

"Damn you!" he hissed. "I hope one day you swing…"

"Watch your tongue, you little man-whore!"

"They'll get you," he spat. "They'll get you and hang you so high…" the words trailed off as he realized what Orochimaru had said.

Orochimaru laughed cruelly as understanding dawned over Sasuke's pale face.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I know your secret. I know you're a boy." His eyes gleamed savagely. "I know that what you're hiding beneath that dress of yours."

"But when…how…?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I saw you last night, at your bath. You're a little beauty, Sasuke-kun."

Raised in a lair of unprincipled and undisciplined pirates used to give free rein to their hates, their joy, their lusts, life held few secrets to Sasuke. He knew what Orochimaru was feeling for him right now. Not that feeling Orochimaru's hardened member on his thighs didn't escaped his attention either. He knew what it would mean for him once his brother was dead.

"Don't call my real name with that sickening tongue of yours!" he snarled but the glimmering of fear in his eyes gave the lie to the bravado of his words.

"Before the day is out," Orochimaru prophesied grimly, "you will be mine."

"Never! I'd rather be dead!"

"You might be – after I'm through with you." His deep eyes swept over him, and Sasuke felt violated. "But for now…"

Sasuke stiffened as the taller man slammed his head to the wall, his body crushing the boy's against the rough-hewn panels. He twisted his head aside to evade the lips that would have taken his. Nevertheless Orochimaru's lips ravished his neck.

"Hanase!"

A door opened behind them. Uzumaki Naruto appeared. His mouth gaped at the scene of the man accosting Itachi's sister in the shadows. For a moment he was to stun to react. Then like a great tawny cat, he leapt across the narrow hall and dragged Orochimaru away.

Taken by surprised, Orochimaru released Sasuke and turned on his attacker. His hand went to the kunai he wore at his belt. His eyes flashed with anger as he brandished the weapon in Naruto's face.

"Come on," he taunted. "Let's settle this now."

"Orochimaru. Let him go…onegai…" Sasuke entreated. "Let him take his ship and go."

"Stay out of this, girl." Naruto growled, his narrowed azure eyes never leaving the pirate's serpent-like eyes.

"Yes," Orochimaru agreed, his face contorted into an ugly sneer. "Stay out of this – girl."

For the third time, the door behind Naruto opened again. Iruka came out with one of Itachi's man; the red-haired boy who control the element sand. In an instant, Gaara's sand had pinioned Orochimaru's hands behind his back. Orochimaru let rip inventive curses in his entire vast and colourful store.

"Urusai!" Gaara whispered in a deadly tone. "Even if you have jutsus that can rival Itachi's, you can't do anything without your arms."

"Let go of me, you filthy son of a whore," Orochimaru hissed and writhed like a snake. "Just because you have a demon contained in you…"

"Contained?" Naruto stiffened.

"Yes," Gaara said wryly. "I have a demon sealed inside of me. Is there a problem?"

"I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll make you suffer!" Orochimaru vowed venomously.

"What will you do to me? Fuck me senseless?" Gaara sneered turning his attention back to Orochimaru. "Itachi gave his word."

"Itachi's dead!" Orochimaru spat.

"Not yet, he isn't," Gaara muttered coldly. "Until he is, we are still bound by his orders." Then he turned to Naruto. "Take you ship and get the hell out, now. Once Itachi is dead, we will take our orders elsewhere."

Naruto beckoned to Iruka. "Sensei, go to the ship and tell them to prepare to sail off. I'll be right behind you."

Iruka left, but Sasuke scampered after him. He caught Iruka's sleeve to put him to a stop.

"My brother?" he demanded.

Iruka shook his head. "I'm sorry. It'll take a miracle to save your brother."

Sasuke laughed hollowly, his hand on his face, trying hard to stop the tears that threatened to break loose.

"Aniki never believed in miracles," Sasuke murmured, his eyes distant and wistful, not seeing the pity in the doctor's face.

He hardly acknowledged the comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Iruka then turned and made his way out toward the harbor and the _Sakura_.

Sasuki?"

Sasuke jumped, startled and stared up into Naruto's face. In that first unguarded glance, Naruto saw a glimmering of something usually hidden beneath an icy mask of indifference. For the moment, his face was soft, entreating, his eyes wide with confusion and grief. He was like the starry night. Beautiful; surreal and ethereal.

Naruto felt the stirring of attraction to the pale boy (whom he thought was a girl) that stood before him.

"Damn!" he swore softly, "A day on this hellish place and I'm turning to an innocent craved pervert."

"What?" Sasuke asked, mystified.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. We'll be leaving now. The doctor can't do anything more for your brother. I'll be honest with you. He's going to die. And when he does, Orochimaru is going to take over," he said with obvious disgust. "Your brother had asked me to take you with me."

"Take me away?" Sasuke repeated, dazed.

"Yes. Apparently, Orochimaru preys on young girls such as you. I'm not going to stand around and pretend nothing happened."

"Where are you heading?"

"The New Konoha Village."

"What will happen to me when we get there?"

Naruto's brow creased together. "We'll think of something on our way there. Gather your things. We'll be leaving in half an hour's time."

Sasuke's hazy mind reeled back to reality.

"I'm not going," he said. "I'm staying with my brother."

Naruto's face was a picture of surprise before forming into a scowl.

"Do you know what will happen to you after your brother die?" he demanded. "Being killed will be the least of your worries. Now you'll pack and come with me."

"Yada!" Sasuke's face showed his determination. "I'm not leaving my brother. He needs me."

"But your brother wanted you to go away far from here."

Sasuke's mind was torn between wanting to go with Naruto; away from the dangers from the likes of Orochimaru. He knew that the moment Itachi died, the island would be plunged in chaos. Orochimaru wasn't the only one who hated Itachi and longed for his mythical scroll. There was likely to be a long and bloody war, and Sasuke, whom everyone believed to held the secret to Itachi's legendary compilation of jutsus would be the centre of it all.

Then there was Itachi. He cannot think that he'll be able to leave his brother's side. His guilt won't let him.

In the end the latter thought had won over.

"I'm staying," his mouth set in a stubborn pout.

Naruto was about to argue some more but Gaara's voice cut him off. _Great! He's probably here to side with the little hellion._

"Iie, you're going," the red-haired boy said.

Sasuke whirled around. "Gaara! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Iie. I'm on your brother's side which is currently on Uzumaki's side," Gaara nodded toward Naruto. "Your brother had specifically ordered me to make sure that you go with Uzumaki-san."

"When did he order you to do just that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday after his operation," he told the stubborn black-haired boy. "I've already took your things to the ship. It's your turn now."

"I can't and I won't. Don't you see that I have to stay here?" Sasuke entreated, tears started to well up in his eyes again. "My brother needs me."

"Don't be stupid!" Gaara reprimanded his friend. "Orochimaru will torture you after your brother dies."

"I-I'll hide in the forest before that happens," Sasuke argued desperately, tears glistening down his cheeks. Both Naruto and Gaara felt compelled to comfort and hug the frail body of the sad boy.

"The island is small. Sooner or later Orochimaru will find you and when he does…"Gaara's voice softened as he tried to make Sasuke see reason.

For the second time in his life, Gaara felt Sasuke clung onto him, sobbing.

"I can't go! Please don't make me. Aniki…aniki needs me." he cried, tears coming down like a river.

Gaara sighed. "Itachi had said that this would happen. I guess I have no choice then."

Sasuke gazed up in bewilderment.

"D-does that mean I can stay?" he sniffed.

"Iie."

With lightning speed, Gaara's fist sliced the air and hit Sasuke painfully on his stomach.

"G-Gaara?" Sasuke moaned weakly. Gaara's face was becoming fuzzy all of the sudden.

"Gomen. Sasuke-chan." Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke lapsed into unconsciousness. Gaara held him tightly before the beautiful figure of his friend could slide off onto the floor. Gaara bend over and pressed a kiss on Sasuke's lips making Naruto flinched.

"I'll come and visit you one day. Promise." He said softly.

"Do you have to hit her?" Naruto asked exasperatedly. "I mean she's just a girl after all."

"She'll only fight if I perform a sleeping jutsu. Besides, she's more than just a girl." He said.

Naruto frowned in confusion. Gaara saw this.

"She'll tell you about 'it' if she wishes it," Gaara handed Sasuke over to Naruto. "Keep her safe. If I found out she's hurt because of you I'll kill you with my own hands."

Then the red-haired boy turned to leave without waiting for Naruto's reply.

Naruto looked down on Sasuke's innocent face. He can see that he will have rough times ahead for the both of them.

_Hmmm. I wonder what how it feels like to have that lips on mine._

Naruto felt himself leaning forward to those petal-soft lips. Naruto knew it was wrong to take advantage of the girl but he can't help but notice that his lips were almost touching the girl's. He gulped and the distance shortened.

Almost there. And then…

Then Sasuke suddenly gave a small whimper. It was a small sound but it managed to pull Naruto back to the present. He blinked.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Then Naruto chuckled.

"I think Kyu will think it a marvelous treat to make the acquaintance of the sister of the notorious Fujiwara Itachi."

He strode off toward the Sakura. His mind still on the thought of nearly kissing the lips of the girl he had on his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sasuke woke up groaning with a case of a splitting headache. Every move he made seemed to throw the world into a swirling mass of color. He closed his eyes to block the spinning world. He massaged his head and took deep breaths. When he felt that it was okay he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings for the first time.

Orchard scenery greeted his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" he growled, his brows creased in a frown. This certainly wasn't his room. Was this a gen-jutsu?

"Gaara! This better not be your doings!" he yelled into vast plain.

"I always like it when you pout. You look so adorable," came a familiar voice that Sasuke knew and loved.

"Aniki!" the boy shouted as he scrambled on his feet.

Sure enough Itachi was behind him, leaning on a tree with his arms casually crossed on his chest. Wasting no time he launched himself onto his brother but the older sibling sidestepped him, sending Sasuke ungracefully head first onto the ground. Itachi chuckled.

"Foolish Otoutou," he rebuked gently.

Sasuke sat up, flustered. He looked away biting his lower lips, trying hard to suppress the tears.

Itachi's mouth curled into a gentle smile.

"Come here Otoutou," he waved his hand in a welcoming gesture.

Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi could see the battle of 'Should I?' and 'Should I not?' in his little brother's face. Then Sasuke smile and walked over to him, his earlier embarrassment totally forgotten.

As the boy neared, the older Fujiwara poked Sasuke's head with his index finger.

"Ite," Sasuke winced then traced his forehead with his right hand. "Aniki, what did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice wistful.

"You should be. My forehead hurts," his mouth forming into another pout.

"I have to go, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was barely a whisper.

"Nani? But you just got back!"

"I can't be with you anymore. I-I have to go somewhere…"

Tears were forming again in Sasuke's eyes, blurring his vision.

"I knew it!" Sasuke rocked back and forth. "I knew this would happened."

"Knew what would happen?" Itachi questioned.

"That one day you'll find a girl in one of your voyages and fall in love with her. Now you'll think I'm troublesome and leave me alone."

Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Gaara," he replied childishly. "I thought it was only a way so that I would kiss him. But it turns out that he is right."

"No, I haven't found anyone yet. I just have to go."

"Naze? Don't you love me anymore?" Sasuke whimpered. "Did I do anything wrong? I-I'll promise I'll be good from now on."

"Iie Sasuke. I still love you and you didn't do anything wrong either." He chuckled softly. "I could hear someone calling me so I have to go."

A blubbering Sasuke clung tightly to Itachi's robe.

"Don't go! Please don't leave me!" he sobbed. Pride can go to hell for all he cared. He just wanted to be near his brother. If it means that his brother would stay, he would cry his eyes out everyday. "I'll do anything you ask, Aniki. I'll take a bath everyday!"

"Baka! You always take a bath."

"Then I'll wear those stupid dresses you always bring back home!" Sasuke's voice was edging on panic. "I-I'll even d-drink milk if you want me t-too."

"Gomen Sasuke," Itachi tried to calm the younger boy. "I truly wish to stay but I can't. But I won't truly be gone. I'll always be here..." Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's chest, "…with you."

"Yada! I don't want this. Take me with you," he clutched his brother tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Sasuke," Itachi soothed. "Don't be afraid. We will meet again one day…we just have to part for now. If you ever feel lonely just close your eyes and think of me."

"Aniki! Please don't leave me!" he whispered.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke glanced up only to see Itachi fading away.

"ANIKI!" Sasuke tried to hug his brother only to find the ground meeting him. Itachi was…gone.

Sasuke shivered, his body curled and his tears can't seem to stop falling toward the ground. The grass seemed to wilt and die until the ground was bare.

"Are you crying Sasuke-kun?" came yet another familiar voice, but this time it was the voice that Sasuke loathed.

"There, there," the silky voice cooed. "You can cry on my shoulder."

Sasuke stiffened and sat up abruptly.

"Orochimaru!" he hissed.

Something protruded outward from the ground a few feet away. It grew steadily upward. It was gooey at first before gradually forming colors. Black first before the color of pale skin appear. Sure enough it was Orochimaru.

"Stay away from me," Sasuke snarled, his hands already on the move on performing hand seals.

Orochimaru casually brought his hands together and do the restricting jutsu, leaving the boy paralyzed. (A/N: Remember the jutsu he performed before laying the cursed seal on Sasuke?"

"That's not a nice thing to do," the serpent-man said silkily.

"What do you know of nice, you freak?" Sasuke spat.

"A lot actually. Let me show you," he said as he cupped the younger man's cheek before he started to ravished Sasuke's neck like before.

"Hanase!" Sasuke shivered with revolt as Orochimaru's tongue slid along his neckline.

Orochimaru ignored him as he continued his assault. He bit the sensitive skin here and there.

"Hanase!"

Hands groped and felt all through his body. Tears resumed to break loose.

"HANASE!"

And Sasuke woke up sweating profusely on his bed.

"Calm down," he took deep breaths. "It's only a dream. Only a dream."

Sasuke suddenly frowned. This wasn't his room. It was a bedroom but it wasn't his. And why is the room seemed to rock back and forth. It was as if he was on a ship.

"Where the hell am I?" he growled. "What the hell happened?"

Sasuke racked his brain for any clue to what had happened. It wasn't a good thing to do as the memories came flooding back. Gaara punching him…Orochimaru trying to molest him, Naruto…Naruto filling up his brain cells and…Itachi. With the memories, the pain and sense of guilt came crashing back, harsher than ever.

His entire life had changed drastically overnight. He has no one…he's alone…there was nobody…too tired, he didn't resist the overwhelming tide of tears anymore. It flowed down.

There was a rushing of footsteps outside the room. Sasuke quickly dried his tears and put his icy composure. He may have no one but he will certainly not let anyone caught him crying. He would rather die first.

"What happened?" Naruto slammed the door wide open with a kunai in hand. He wore a looked of alarmed.

"Dobe! What are you doing busting inside with a weapon in hand?"

"I thought a pirate might somehow snuck on board and found you."

"There is no pirate in this room except for me. But you'll have to check under the bed since I didn't manage to do just that before I was knocked out and kidnapped."

Naruto scowled darkly. "Why did you scream?"

"Why did I scream?" Sasuke repeated, confused. "I didn't scream at all."

"You did. Why do came I came in here armed?"

"I did not scream. In any case, I can protect myself thank you very much." Sasuke said dryly.

"Yeah right! And I suppose you could protect yourself like the time that snake tried to molest you."

Sasuke turned into a shade of crimson.

"I had other things in my mind at that time. Nobody would come near me without my notice if I hadn't anything in my mind like now." He boasted, which was ridiculous since…

"Hello," a voice came beside him.

"Frickin' hell!" Sasuke yelped and came tumbling down the side of the bed with Naruto's anger in tow. The room was filled with his laughter.

"I knew that the gods had bestow my handsomeness to a distraction."

Sasuke gave Naruto his best death glare but Naruto was to busy laughing. Seeing that it was pointless Sasuke glared at the person responsible for his new, unnecessary predicament.

It was a woman. She had a long dark hair like his and an enchanting set of hazelnut eyes.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you." She said sweetly and extended her hand. "Let me help you up."

Sasuke slapped her hands away.

"No thank you. I can do it myself," Sasuke straightened up to prove it.

"That's not a polite thing to do." Naruto frowned, all his earlier amusement gone. "Haku-chan was only trying to help you."

"Well, I don't need any," was the haughty reply.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Sasuke repeated, yet again.

"Yes! Your problem!" Naruto pressed on. "You've been acting like a bitch ever since I met you. I thought it was because you were concerned with…" Naruto stopped, "…but no. I see that you're a bitch naturally."

"I'm not a bitch! And I don't act like one." Sasuke's voice grew higher. The nerve of the man to say that he's a bitch. What does he know? He knows nothing about him.

"Could've fool me," Naruto scoffed, his voice matching Sasuke's. "You are a BITCH! A bitch with constant P.M.S!"

Sasuke was about to continue to say what he thought of the man but he was interrupted by Haku's laughter.

"What's so funny?" he glared at the boy he had mistaken for a girl.

"Yeah. What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

Wiping a tear off his face, he replied, "Oh, nothing." He obviously lying and the two knew that though they didn't manage to ask Haku any further because another commotion outside in the corridor had caught their attention.

"Let me go Iruka-sensei! I want to see what's happening." came a voice that Sasuke hadn't heard before but sounded familiar, followed by a "Yada!"

The trio waited as the struggle continued until a dull thud echoed with an "Oomf!" There were several footsteps coming their way and a boy appeared on the doorway.

"You must be the pirate princess," the boy squealed with delight.

Sasuke found himself staring a young version of Naruto, minus the whisker-like slashes on the cheeks. Kyu was donned in a yellow suit made of pure silk. Sasuke felt a deep empty feeling. This, then, was the sort of creature he might have been. Never was he be able to walk free to dress as a boy and not a girl.

Kyu strode over nonchalantly, unaware of the effect he had impressed upon Sasuke, his eyes critically analyzing Sasuke.

"Kyu!" Naruto roared when he found his voice. "Dammit! I thought I told you to stay above until I said it was safe!"

Kyu only pouted. "I was worried that you and Haku would be outnumbered and needed help. And it was so boring up there."

In spite of himself, Naruto's expression softened and he chuckled.

"You really are an Uzumaki: restless and adventurous." ("Not to mention reckless," Haku muttered. "And dumb," Sasuke said under his breath.) Naruto shook his head. "Next time at least wait until I shouted for help. Will you do that much for me?"

"Of course I will," Kyu simpered. "You know I'm nothing but an obedient brother." He smiled complacently. Naruto chuckled again and ruffled an indignant Kyu on the head.

Watching them, Sasuke felt the first pang of jealousy he'd ever known. Not only he can't dress and act like a boy that he was meant to be, he doesn't even have a brother anymore.

"And this," Kyu said, shaking Sasuke out of his reverie, "this must be Fujiwara Itachi's young sister. You look different from what I imagined. You certainly don't look ugly." Kyu was blunt and always say the things that popped inside his head without thinking the consequences. Maybe that's why other boys usually picked a fight with him.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuki," Sasuke snapped.

"Mind your manners girl!" Naruto growled.

"Who died and you my guardian?"

"Your brother," Naruto was about to say then quickly changed his mind. "Since you're on my ship and under my charge I guess that makes me your guardian. So what I say goes."

"One, you're not my mother!" Sasuke riled up. "And two, you frickin' kidnapped me. I didn't ask to on your stupid ship."

Kyu giggled amidst the squabble. "I like her already."

"How dare you say…!"

"Enough!" A shout came from the doorway. It was Iruka. "Out! All three of you! Sasuki-chan is my patient and I will not tolerate you people harassing her."

Naruto was about to defend himself but Iruka cut him off. "I don't care to hear your explanation. You, Naruto, you should know better than to pick a fight with a sick girl."

"I'm not sick…" Sasuke began, annoyed.

Iruka's expression softened as he turned to the boy beside the bed. "Yes, you have a fever for the last few days."

"Excuse me, what?" Sasuke said, confusion clearly visible on his face. "How can I be sick without my knowing it? And I never fell sick before."

"You were sick. You didn't know because you were unconscious for three whole days," Iruka said in a soothing voice. "Your body probably had taken the toll with the lost of Itachi-san."

Sasuke was going to argue some more but he stopped at the mention of his brother's name. The need to cry was overwhelming but he just stared at Iruka emotionlessly.

"Oh, okay. If you say so then." He whispered.

Sasuke's sudden turn in nature alarmed Naruto. The need to comfort his young charge was strong and he almost succumbed to it. But Iruka beat him to it.

"Everything is going to be alright. Just drink this tonic and go back to sleep."

Sasuke complied like an obedient child. The confusion Kyu and Haku feltwere evident on their faces. Where did the little spitfire go? Naruto had forgotten to fill them in with the reasons as to why Sasuke was with them.

Iruka ushered the three out of the room.

"I'll come for a visit when you're a little better," Kyu said over the buzzing sound in Sasuke's head. Then Sasuke dozed off into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I worked on my ass for 5 god damn hours to produce the two chapters.

Disclaimer: the usual...bla...bla...bla...

6

"Kuso!"

Sasuke glared down at his palm, where yet another painful blister had burst. He wiped his sleeve across his sweaty forehead and cast a hate-filled glance toward the scorching sun.

Sasuke cursed at his own undoing. He should not have said anything about not wanting to get a meal without working for it. Stupid pride! Stupid Naruto for taking the chance and now Sasuke was working his ass off like a slave. His back ached, his arms ached, his legs, feet, his hand – it seemed he had more aches and pains than he had places to put them. God, he hated Naruto for everything bad that had happened to him.

Naruto…He looked for him and found him on the forecastle (fo'c's'le). Stripped to the waist, his body bronzed and gleaming with sweat, he was a splendid…specimen for observation. Sasuke couldn't help admiring him.

"Damn him!" he muttered. "I knew dressing as a girl would damaged my head one of this days." Though he reminded himself that he hated the blonde, it seemed he could never quite force his eyes away one they'd found him.

"Get back to work, Fujiwara," came the shouted order from Naruto, "or there'll be no supper for you."

"Like I'm going to regret that," Sasuke scowled ferociously. It was true too, since the cook is out of commissioned due to a coughing fit and both Haku and Iruka replaced him. They might have a talent with needlework (Iruka; sewing and patching up injuries, while Haku was good at it as weapons) they both sucked at cooking.

"Smug bastard. He's so full of himself." Sasuke growled. "Who does he think himself? God? The son of a whore probably has a small…" He plunged his brush back into the bucket, the soapy water bathed his freshly broken blister. "Fucking hellfire!"

"What's wrong, Sasuki-chan?"

He looked up to find Iruka standing beside him with concern written all over his face. The man squatted down.

"Let me see."

Sasuke held back the glare he might bestow on someone else. To the ship's doctor alone he gave his genuine, if grudging, respect, for he tried to save his brother's life. He owed him a debt of gratitude. The boy held out his hands.

Iruka took one hand and examined it.

"I'll give you a salve for them," he told the pale boy. "These mustn't get infected."

"It wouldn't make a difference," he answered bitterly as he pulled his hands away. "I'll just get more of these."

"I guess you're right," Iruka sighed. "I honestly didn't know what Naruto's thinking setting a girl to a sailor's task; a recently recovered girl at that too. I'll have another word with him."

Sasuke just stay quiet. Sensing unease, Iruka just smile. "You really should express yourself more you know. Bottling up your emotions isn't good."

Still no response from Sasuke. Iruka sighed in defeat.

If I give you the salve, will you put it on at night?"

If it had been anyone else Sasuke would have told him where to stick his salve in, along with the compassion in his eyes. In the end he just nodded in agreement.

"Good," the taller man said as he stood up and walked away.

Sasuke ventured one last look toward Naruto. He had turned away, talking to his brother whose hands Sasuke noticed were protected from the salty air by gloves of the finest skinned kid. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with resentment. The pampered little bastard probably never seen anything vulgar as a blister, let alone had one of his own.

An emotion that was equal parts jealousy and resentment welled in Sasuke's chest. As he tore away his gaze from the other boy, an unwelcome pang of guilt came. On more than one occasion the Uzumaki Kyusuke had tried to extend a hand of friendship but Sasuke had made it clear that he meant to do his duties and had no interest in befriending anyone. Especially the captain's brother.

His rejection didn't seem to deter the other boy, in fact, it just made him more persistent. Truthfully Sasuke wished he could be a friend with Kyu. By making friends with Naruto's brother, he could learn something if what his mother had been like and know perhaps, what he himself might have been like had his father not prevented his mother from completing her journey to the New Village of Konoha and the man who was to have been her husband.

But being friendly with Kyu was a risk Sasuke could not afford to take. There was a thin thread between a friend and a confidante. He might grew too friendly with Kyu and betray himself in the process. Then what would become of him?

It was not the whole truth, he admitted. He didn't want to lie awake and wonder what it would have been like to be the son of some great and respected planter rather than the 'sister' of a feared and dreaded pirate. Granted, life had been more exciting and adventurous on Hell's Peak Island but it was also filled with fear and the ever-present danger of discovery. Even though his love for his brother never wavered, there lay a small amount of resentment for what had been taken away from him in return for his life.

"Sasuki?"

He started, dropping the brush. He had been to deep in his thoughts that he didn't sense Naruto's approaching presence. As Naruto squatted down beside him, Sasuke could smell the musky and refreshing aroma that reminded Sasuke of the forest. Against his will, he remembered the dreams he had of a certain blonde in the recent nights. Sasuke involuntarily blushed.

His finger itched to touch those muscles, felling his throat tightening and his heart throbbing madly. He closed his eyes against those confusing emotions whirling inside him. What the hell is happening to him? And why the hell did it have to be Naruto who was able to bring these things alive in him?

Naruto was continuing: "Iruka-sensei tells me you should keep your hands dry and do lighter work until your blisters heal."

Sasuke would not, could not meet his azure gaze. "Iruka-sensei worries like an old woman."

"I could find another task for you to do in the meantime."

"Whatever. You'll just have another excuse to accuse me of being a lazy bum."

Naruto sighed. The girl sorely tried his patience. He would gladly let the girl sail on the ship without doing any tasks but he cannot help but try to punish that stubborn streak in that dark head. He looked at Sasuke who stare out over the gentle sea, expressionless except for the jaws that were set stubbornly.

Those flawless smooth cheeks reminded him of Itachi's, his skin glowed in the same pale color not even the sun can burn. Naruto was strongly reminded of the celestial night every time he gazed into the black pools. Then there were those lips: red and small, probably still innocent and so damned kissable. If he could just…

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke demanded peevishly. Naruto's minute examination was making him uncomfortable.

Naruto came back to reality with a start. A dark flush spread beneath his golden skin.

"Watch your tongue!" he snarled, rising to tower over the boy. "Go below and see to my cabin. And keep your hands dry. I don't want you dying on infection and marred my ship's perfect record."

Sasuke thrust himself on his feet and stormed off. "Bastard!" he growled.

Naruto watched him go. Unbidden, his eyes lingered on the slight sways of Sasuke's narrow hips. An unwelcoming realization stirred hotly in his loins.

What the hell is happening to him? Sure he had gone out and had desired both men and women alike but never innocents.

He shook his head. He's been at sea for a long time and he had never had the time to relief his…sexual tension.

Just then Kyu and Haku appeared from the back parts of the ship. Kyu was panting really badly. Apparently Kyu had just finished his one of his daily training with Haku. From the looks of it, it had been a grueling one for Kyu.

Naruto's azure eyes skimmed admiringly over the raven-haired beauty beside his brother. The feelings he had the moment before came flooding back with vengeance, his grin was one of pure relief.

"I'm just away at sea too long, that was all," he mused to himself. His eyes began to venture anew.

Haku, Naruto noted always wear plain clothing, his hair tied in a bun except for the two side bangs, but he is still a pretty man. Prettier than most girls he met and known. Maybe except Sasuki. Even Naruto had to admit that fact even if grudgingly.

"Hmmm…" Maybe it is time to get more acquainted with Haku." (A/N: Oooh you perv!)

Below deck, in a large comfortable cabin Sasuke was straightening up any objects that were out of place (or things that seemed out of place to him). There was little to do since Naruto had a habit to keep his surrounding neat. The only thing Sasuke did was to make the bed again and again until he was sure there wasn't even a tiny crease.

The working table was next as his conquest. While doing so he accidentally knocked over a delicate, elegant, gilded frame holding the picture of the woman the '_Sakura_' was named after.

Haruno Sakura… Eyes narrowed, Sasuke pursed his lips in displeasure. Sakura…Naruto's fiancée. No, not yet his fiancée, Sasuke reminded himself. Naruto said that he loved her and wanted to marry her. Kyu told him that Sakura was the prize of a friendly rivalry between Naruto and his best friend, Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke shook his head. Those two must be brain-damaged to compete for her.

"She has a gigantic forehead for God's sake." He muttered. "And that pink hair must be fake. Even from the picture she looked like a whiny bitch!"

Sasuke sank onto the chair. On one occasion, during which he was cleaning the cabin with Naruto present, he saw Naruto gazing intently onto the picture. The look Sasuke saw in Naruto's eyes disquieted him. Naruto was in love with her. Or at least deeply infatuated with her. For two whole long hours Sasuke listened to Naruto spoke of Sakura's beauty and her desirability as a woman. This somehow disheartened Sasuke, making him more confused.

The thought of Naruto returning to Sakura tore at his heart. The prospect of Naruto wooing her was agonizing.

Sasuke wondered what it would be like to be pursued by a man like Naruto. He wondered what Hyuuga Neji looked like. Handsome? But no, nobody could be more handsome than Naruto!

"Chikusou!" He threw the picture on the table. Thankfully it landed softly on a stack of papers, if it didn't, it would have broke and Sasuke would face Naruto's wrath. But he didn't care for that right now. "Damn it! Damn her! Damn them all! I wish I was still in Hell's Peak."

Sasuke threw himself on the bed and allowed himself the luxury of tears. He had been crying a great deal lately. As a principle he never much before but right now his world was already tumbling down.

Not once had he regretted in being raised as a girl. Not once; until he met Naruto that is.

"I hate him!" he screamed into Naruto's pillow.

Still he reached toward the bottle of Naruto's cologne on the table. He uncorked it and inhaled it beneath his nose.

The bottle tipped from his hands made clumsy by the painful blisters. Then a drop of it came in contact with Sasuke's rawest blister causing the boy to drop the bottle in reflex.

Sasuke managed to save half of the bottle's contents while the rest had drenched his clothes. Naruto is going to find about the spill and there'll be hell to pay. Painfully he put the bottle back on the table.

He looked at the damaged done.

"Kuso!" he swore. "I smell like a cheap whore!"

He took off his kimono (A/N: Gaara didn't pack any other dress beside Kimonos) and threw it in a basin full with water. Damn! Now he has to wear one of Naruto's shirts and trousers. God, he'll look like…

His skin was soaked with the cologne, he reeked of it. Just how in the hell, he wondered, that Naruto smell good in it and stink on him? Maybe as a rule, Naruto never splashed himself to half of the bottle's contents. His nose wrinkled with displeasure.

So absorbed was he with the smell that he didn't notice the footsteps echoing outside the door. The door opened and Uzumaki Kyusuke had no idea that discovery of one of the greatest secret was at hand.

"Sasuki-chan, would you be a darling and help me…" Kyu trailed off as he gawked at the naked boy in front of him.

Sasuke's hands had instinctively tried to cover his secret but it was too late. Kyu had seen, but he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sasuki…you…you…" he sputtered, unable to force the words out. "Sasuki! You're a boy!"


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank all the reviews I got from the last chapters.

First of all, thank you for your encouragement. Quite frankly, I thought the story sucked when I reread it again but I'll try to do better. For naru-sasu, I don't think they allow any of that contentof that kind (lemon scenes) but if you want it I can send you the scenes (if I ever go there, I hoppe I do). You know where to contact me.

To Midi: I don't know why the males are being chauvenist pigs...I guess they just are during that time. I know what you mean about not being delicate...I'm scared shitless when it comes to my sister. Almost flawless! Hahaha...you remind me of my teacher (which is not a bad thing because I like my teacher; not in a sexual way of course). The thing is, I did all of that on purpose. I'm in a rebellious mode. Was it that obvious. Hmmm...should work on that!

If you don't mind me asking, are you by any chance a girl?

Sorry for blabbing: read on!

7

Recovering himself, Kyu turned to close the door (and thank god he had the brains to lock it) while Sasuke grabbed Naruto's clothes to cover his nude body.

"You're a boy!" Kyu repeated breathlessly, sounding half scandalized, half delighted.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Sasuke muttered. Then he sighed, finally accepting the fact that Naruto would throttle him to death. Sasuke had made it clear that he doesn't want to befriend Kyu, why would the other boy protect him now?

Kyu sank on a chair and ran his hand through his hair in an unconscious imitation of his adored brother.

"Well, I must say: I'm shocked," he said after a long awkward silence. "Whatever could Naruto has been thinking of to bring a boy disguised as a girl onboard. I always knew he was a closet pervert. Maybe he found pretty boys dressed as a girl to be a turn-on. I've a few well-chosen words to tell that brother of mine. To think he was fooling us with the 'I hate you' act."

"No, please!" Sasuke thrust out an entreating hand. God, someone must have left the door to hell open because it was getting hot enough to defrost icy barrier.

"Now, Sasuki…" Kyu clucked like a maiden aunt. "Even you must admit that this arrangement is scandalous, Sasuki-chan. Is that even your name?"

It's Sasuke. And it's not an arrangement," He bit his lips, uncertain whether to confide in the other boy or not. "What I meant is that Naruto doesn't know – that I'm a boy."

"Come now, Sasuki…I mean Sasuke. The game is already up…"

"I'm not kidding, damn it! He doesn't know!1"

Kyu gaped at him, amazed. "So you're saying that he think that you're a girl?"

"You weren't any different before now," Sasuke sighed. "He sees what he expects to see. Plus I think that incident enforced the idea the more."

"What incident?" Kyu asked, curious.

Sasuke's face burned red. "I-I was pinned by someone…and now he thinks that I'm some damsel in distress."

"But now you could tell Naruto the truth."

"And get kill in the process? I don't think so," Sasuke said dryly.

"Naruto isn't like that," Kyu defended his brother. "Sure he's arrogant and a little bit of a control freak, but he's actually nice."

Isn't he? I mean he enslaved me when he thought I was a girl. What do you think he'll do when he finds out that I was a boy all along? He'll probably think that I deliberately made a fool out of him."

"But – "

"But nothing. This is the truth he's seeing."

"How's that?"

"Since I was a babe in the arms this had been the truth to me," He indicated the girlish garb in the basin. "I've always been Fujiwara Itachi's little sister."

"Why?" One of Kyu's brows cocked upward.

"My brother said that only one male heir could succeed the leadership in every generation of the Fujiwaras. The latter male child would be killed to avoid future power struggle." Sasuke said, devoid of any emotions. "My brother persuaded my father and the midwife to keep quite about my gender. He threatened to commit suicide if anything should befell on me."

"But now all that's changed," he pointed out. "Now you've no need for your disguise. Naruto must be told."

Sasuke shot to his feet. "NO! You can't! Please!"

"Sasuke," Kyu said with exaggerated patience. "You don't seem to comprehend the position you're in. TO go on with his charade is outrageous. What would people say when they find out the same way as I did?"

"That's easy," Sasuke smirked. "I'll just kill them and be done with it."

Kyu's mouth dropped, his eyes bugged out.

Sasuke laughed out loud. "I was only kidding. I'll be more careful. People would never know. Yes, they won't know a thing. Especially Naruto."

"Do you hate Naruto, Sasuke? I know he's been a pain in the ass ever since you came on board."

"No, I don't hate him. I only wish I did." There was wistfulness in Sasuke's tone.

"Do you love him then? How romantic!" Kyu's eyes twinkled with delighted surprise.

"You're freaky. Here, you know that I'm a boy and you're delighted over the prospect whether I love your brother or not."

Kyu shrugged. "Love knows no bound."

"Now you're a poet?" Sasuke scoffed. "And I never said I love your brother."

"You don't have to. Perhaps if Naruto know the truth, he'd love you in return."

"Not bloody likely!" Sasuke said bitterly.

"How would you know that?" Kyu demanded, annoyed at Sasuke's lack of romantic imagination.

"Because of her –" He jerked his head toward the picture on the desk. "– Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura!" Kyu hissed, his voice filled with malevolence and hate.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto has told me a lot about her. He says she's everything a woman should be."

"She's everything a slut should be!"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke said, confused at the virulence in Kyu's tone and the hatred plainly etched on his usually serene face. "I thought her father is a master of a great plantation."

"Oh, yes. If it takes only to have a rich father to be a lady, then Sakura is certainly a lady. She uses her so-called beauty and her father's wealth to captivate every man she sees. Then she plays one off against another."

"The way she does with Naruto and Hyuuga Neji?"

Kyu dropped his head to hide the hurt etched on his face. "Yes. Exactly so. She's so certain she could have either of them with the merest flick of a finger."

"Could she?"

"Probably. Grown ups are so stupid." Kyu caught his breath. "I have no idea whether they pretended to be dumb or they developed a serious case of severe brain damage when they turn twenty."

"Well, then, if you hate her so much, you should hope she flicks her finger in Hyuuga Neji's direction."

The tears that welled in Kyu's eyes bewildered Sasuke until he realized what it was he had said…

Then it dawned.

"Kyu. Do you like Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes," he whispered and raised an entreating eyes to Sasuke. "You won't tell Naruto, will you? He'd only laugh at me."

"Why?"

"Because Neji thinks of me as a child. He always treat me like a mere brother." He laughed hollowly. "Besides, he's straight."

Sasuke felt awkward. Affairs of the heart were beyond his expertise. After all he was always uncaring for a great deal of his life except when it involved his brother.

"But if you…" he began.

"Kyu?" It was Naruto. "Kyu!"

Sasuke and Kyu tensed, exchanging an apprehensive glance.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Sasuke pleaded, nearly frantic. "Say you won't!"

"You can't hide it forever, you know,"

Kyu pointed out. "I don't know how you've been hiding it for so long. Now that I really look at you…" He shook his head. "Man! We are so blind not to see through you."

"Please Kyu! Only until we get to Konoha, I'll go away. Naruto doesn't have to know. Please!"

Before Kyu could answer the cabin door open and Naruto appeared. His eyes traveled from his brother to the girl he had taken away from Hell's Peak. Naruto noticed his clothe on Naruto's shirt, it was a bit loose due to Sasuke's small size. Sasuke was the perfect picture of someone after a rigorous…interlude.

"Kyu!" Naruto's voice dripped with icy disapproval. "What are you doing here? Where's Haku?"

"He's probably attending to a task in the kitchen." Kyu answered timidly. "For dinner."

"Well, you shouldn't be behind closed doors with a girl unchaperoned. People would have found it compromising."

For one horrifying moment it seemed as if Kyu were about to burst out laughing. But one look at Sasuke's panic- stricken eyes and he managed to restrain himself.

"Oh, aniki," Kyu said pushing himself to his feet. "Do be serious. Sasuke – I mean Sasuki-chan couldn't possibly do me any harm."

Kyu, please, be careful, Sasuke pleaded silently.

"For one minute, I could possibly say that you're more of a worrier than Iruka-sensei." Kyu flounced away toward his own cabin.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. Not for the first time, he noticed how skinny and flat-chested the girl was suppose to be. But that didn't stop Sasuke from being any more enticing. With his shirt on, Naruto found himself thinking how long and creamy Sasuke's throat was above the gaping collar, and of how delicate and small his wrist and hands were as they stuck out of the ends of the sleeves. He found himself annoyingly charmed by the sight of his charged wrapped in one of his too big shirts.

Tensing, he brought himself back to reality; away from the bewildering and irksome emotions that had returned to plague him.

"I know what you're trying to do with my brother," he snarled, thrusting opened the door. "Keep your distance from my brother or I'll keel-haul you off the boat. Go to the kitchen and help Haku prepare supper instead of whoring around."

Before Sasuke could even began to think of a nice come back, Naruto was gone.

"Why that no good son of a bi…Kitchen…hmm…"

Sasuke walked out with lips curving into a smirk and ambled toward the kitchen, his brain already formulating a revenge plot to get even with Naruto. Along the way he fingered the wooden hull as he chuckled evilly creating echoes in the companionway and sending chills down the spines of those who had heard his wicked laugh.

When he saw the sight that greeted him as he entered the kitchen, he automatically felt that he had some of his job cut up for him.

The kitchen was in shambles. Feathers were everywhere; Iruka was chasing a live chicken around the room. Haku was trying to subdue a raging fire from burning stove. It was utter pandemonium.

"Great! Just what I need: more work," Sasuke thought unhappily.

He walked toward Haku, trying not to step on anything that resembled burned carcasses on the floor.

"Umm…Haku-chan. Naruto sent me to help you cook." He said to the elder man. "And from the looks of it he needed an army to help you," he added silently.

Haku took hold Sasuke on the shoulder, startling the young boy. "Do you know how to cook?" Haku asked, his eyes pleading to get a 'yes' for an answer.

"Yes. Dou you know how to cook?" Iruka spun him around, joining in Haku's cause. His expression was practically screaming, "Say yes! Please say yes!"

"Y-yes," Sasuke answered, afraid of the glimmering madness and desperation in both their eyes.

"Thank the lord in heaven!" Iruka raised his head heavenward.

"Why didn't you tell us when the cook got sick?" Haku shook the boy.

"Uhm…because nobody had bothered to ask and…" he replied. "…I enjoyed your cooking?"

"Since you like it, I guess we can let you off the hook this time." Iruka said as he straightened up. "Well, enjoy cooking."

Both men then left a bewildered Sasuke to manage the kitchen. On their mind they were thinking of the exact same thing: "If the food's as bad as ours at least Sasuki'll get the blame!"

Everyone was gathered around the long dining table except for Naruto and the watchman. Dinner was a success; everybody enjoyed the food. Granted, they were hesitant at first but after Kyu and Sasuke kept taking helpings, the others joined in.

"Hmmmm…this is great!" said one of the crewmen.

"Yes. Splendid." Said another.

"I don't know what happened but somehow you two had turned into iron chefs in an overnight." Kyu complimented both Haku and Iruka. "You cook much better than Shino."

"Well, it isn't exactly…offph!" Iruka cried in pain as Haku nudged him in the ribs and Sasuke kicked him in the shins.

"Don't be modest," Sasuke gritted out.

"Yes, thank you," Haku said, apparently liking the attention. "This is nothing. Last dinner was a mistake on our part. We were rusty with our cooking skills. Hohohoho…"

Just then Naruto appeared and he inhaled deeply. "Something smells good. Does this mean that Shino is getting better?"

"No, Haku and Iruka cooked everything!"

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not bad!"

Naruto sat on his seat; his meal was already prepared.

"Hehehehe…this is going to be fun." Sasuke whispered to Kyu.

Naruto took his spoon and sipped his soup.

"How so?" asked the blonde boy beside him.

"Just watch and get ready to laugh."

Naruto took another sip, then another and another. Everyone watched, awaiting the verdict.

"Not bad…" he said, aware of the eyes on him.

On his sixth spoonful his hands suddenly jerked toward his neck, his face red.

"Hot!" he choked. Then his hands flew to the nearest pitcher and started to gargle down the water.

Kyu and Sasuke fell on the ground laughing gleefully. Everyone else was torn between horror at the captain's impending wrath and pleasure at seeing the two adorable teens on the floor, cackling like mad.

Iruka and Haku paled as Naruto finished gurgling down the whole content of the pitcher.

"It was Sasuki-chan who cooked the meal!" they both pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke's laughter died abruptly. "Holy…!" he mumbled as he felt a cold towering figure behind him.

MUST READ:

Sorry to blab off again! But this is important or at least inportant on my part. I hope you like what you read because I certainly didn't...I think you'll notice the change in my structure after the kitchen...well, it's because I was in a whacky mood plus I was reading another fic by a fellow colleague and I think I sorta copied the style...subconsciously. Then I realised the change when I re read it. Please don't hate me for it... I'll try not to do it again. And I'm not going to reveal whose work I mimicked either in case he's/she's temperamental.

Next on Pirate Prince of Konoha:

I always wanted to do that...It gives me some satisfaction knowing that I had the continuation...anyhoo, in the next chapter we'll get to see a different side of Sasuke...in male clothings...plus a little bit of some 'HOT' action. Okay, mild but 'warm' action. I don't want to be kicked out of the net.

"Too…tight!"

Before Sasuke got the chance to get himself comfortable, Kyu shoved...

Nya...nya...Got your attention? I'm such a tease aren't I?


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing I already blabbed to much on the last chapter, I should just let you read this one without any stallings.

8

Sasuke's task had doubled after that incident. He woke up from 4 in the morning only to stop late at night.

Not only did he felt tired, he also felt unease ever since someone else had known his secret. Sure, Kyu was a kindhearted and compassionate boy if somewhat featherbrained on the surface, but it was clear to anyone who observed him that he was harboring what he considered a delicious secret. It worried Sasuke, who feared that the boy might not be able to keep his mouth shut for long and confide in someone.

There was another worry, one that Sasuke hadn't foreseen. Having taken Kyu in his confidence, albeit involuntarily, he had gained a friend who was fanatically hero-worshipping him. A pirate's brother, raised on the most notorious isle in the open sea, taken in by a merchant to escape a horrible fate – he was the very epitome of adventure to Kyu.

From the first morning after his discovery Kyu contrived to spend as much time as he could around Sasuke. He pressed him for details that Sasuke was loath to give him. Quite contrary to the glamorous portrait Kyu painted in his head, Sasuke's life in Hell's Peak Island was of ugliness, loneliness and the constant fear of discovery. The only thing worth living was Itachi and Gaara.

No, his past was one he cared not to discuss at any length with anyone, regardless how much he came to like Kyu. Kyu became almost Sasuke's shadow; tailing him almost everywhere and Naruto, Haku, and most of the crewmen, noticed it.

Everyone thought they looked adorable together. Well, everyone except Naruto of course.

Sasuke's icy composure was tested when Naruto had taken him aside and sternly warned him not 'to get any notions' about his brother. He and Kyu laughed about it afterward, but it was enough to warn Kyu that they were spending too much time together, and that they would have to be more discreet to avoid difficult questions by Naruto in the future.

It was a few days later when Naruto told him that they were but a few days away from landfall, Kyu approached Sasuke. The boy's eyes were twinkling, face etched with exaggerating delight – it was an expression Sasuke was coming to recognize and dread, for it meant that Kyu had a scheme planned out in his mind.

"Sasuke," he said as he stood in the doorway of Naruto's cabin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed warily. "What mischief have you come up with this time?"

Kyu covered his mouth, mocking a scandalous look. "Mischief? Me? I would never!"

Sasuke smirked, "Cut the cheap act! I spent enough time with you to know that something's cooking in that usually empty head of yours!"

"Guilty. Hey, I'm not an airhead," Kyu grinned then he pouted as the Sasuke's last words registered. "I've just thought up something exciting apart from some others."

Sasuke groaned. Most of Kyu's ideas seemed to put him in more danger of exposure.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked wearily.

Kyu sank to a chair. His hand running through his hair, something he always did when he felt anxious and excited.

"I was thinking, Sasuke," He leaned forward.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. When the blonde boy started to think it usually meant you have to run to the hills and hide. Since there was no hill in the open sea…he'll just have to hear this through and hopefully he won't get persuaded to do anything stupid.

"If you were raised as a girl, I don't imagine you had much opportunity to put off your disguise and simply be a boy for a time."

"Try never," Sasuke muttered. "It would be dangerous."

"Well…we're far away from Hell's Peak and I was wondering," he said softly. "Whether you might like to try it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you!" God, the boy was still seventeen, where was his spirit of enthusiasm? "I'm talking about letting the real Sasuke out, if only for a short in secret."

"You're talking about me getting killed when Naruto finds out!"

"He won't find out!" Kyu persisted. "And even if he did, he'd hardly kill you. Oh, he might shout and bluster but that's all. And it wouldn't even be anger, more like embarrassment, really."

Sasuke stared at his friend as if he was crazy. Didn't he know that Naruto was only nice with him, that he was always careful around him?

"It's stupid, Kyu! Another few days and we'll make landfall. Once we dock, I'll disappear, go somewhere, and do something. Then if you want to, you can tell Naruto. But only after I'm far away."

Kyu slumped, pouting in disappointment. "You're not even curious?"

"No!" Sasuke lied. Of course he was curious but he'll be damned if he joined Kyu's foolish idea.

Kyu's great blue eyes were immediately awash with tears. "Oh! You're so mean sometimes, Sasuke! You won't even listen to my plan!"

"Bloody hell! I don't know who's crazier: you with your crazy schemes or me, who going along with it."

"Yatta!" Kyu jumped up cheerfully, the tears disappeared as quickly as they came. "I always knew that would work. Hooked, pulled and sinker." Kyu thought.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"You'll come to my cabin tonight. We'll dress you in one of Haku's clothes – I'd let you have one of mine, but I'm taller than you. Haku's would fit you perfectly."

"Fine," the raven-haired boy sighed. "But I won't promise you anything."

"Hooray!" Kyu whooped, then clapped his hand over his mouth at Sasuke's hissed 'shhh' "You won't regret it Sasuke," he promised. "I'll wait for you tonight."

"It might not be possible tonight," Sasuke warned him. "Sometimes Naruto is restless at night and he'll take a stroll. What? I hear him sometimes passing my cabin."

I'll still wait for you. You'll be glad you did this, I know you will!"

Buoyantly happy with his success, Kyu skipped from the cabin, humming. Sasuke stared after him, his brain still unable to believe he just resigned himself into something foolhardy.

Taking care in not making any noise, Sasuke slipped from his cabin and tiptoed towards Kyu's.

Kyu's cabin was at the opposite end of the companionway. Apparently Kyu had been watching out for Sasuke; before he could even raise his hand to knock on the door, he was pulled inside.

"Finally," Kyu cried. "I thought you'd never come."

"I almost didn't," Sasuke admitted. "I'm still not sure I should."

"Nonsense. Come here now."

He took Sasuke to the wide curtain berth. On the ruffled coverlet lay two shirts, one short, two leather pants, and one what looked like a short-legged leotard. Each of the clothing had something in common. They're all tight.

"These are Haku's?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the clothes. He had never seen Haku in anything except his plain, modest clothes.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Kyu looked breathless. "He showed it to me once. He put them in a trunk in his cabin." Kyu pointed in the direction of the storage room that was remodelized as Haku's room for the journey. "I snuck it here this morning when he wasn't around."

"Why doesn't he wear them?"

"I don't know. It has something to do with his past. I suspect there's some broken romance he refused to speak of. He keeps the clothes as mementos, I suppose."

"Won't he be angry if he found out that we're taking it?"

"Oh, no you don't. I know what you're trying to do." Kyu said sternly.

"You do?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You're trying to stall the inevitable. You're not going off that easily. Besides we're not taking it, we're merely borrowing it."

"You can't blame me for trying," Sasuke shrugged.

"Now, take off your clothes."

"No!"

"How modest of you," Kyu shook his head in pity. "I said take it off so take it off!"

"And I said no so I won't!"

"We could do this the easy way or we could do it the hard way. Either way you're going to take your clothes off."

"Make me!" Sasuke sneered.

"Shouldn't have said that!" Then he pounced on Sasuke. The two struggled on the floor. "Shout all you like!" Kyu said when Sasuke opened his mouth to scream. "Aniki had set up a sound-proof wall. No one's going to hear you even if you yell bloody murder." Within seconds Sasuke was left in nothing but his bikinibriefs (A/N: It would be obvious if he wore boxers, wouldn't it?)

Kyu stood up and gave a low whistle, which made Sasuke blushed.

"Now, be a good boy and wear those dress I brought for you or you won't go out of this room with any clothes on," Kyu grinned devilishly.

Fuming, Sasuke held out one of the leather pants. His expression contorted in displeasure. "Are you sure this'll fit me?"

"Just put them on. The suspense is killing me."

"I hope it'll kill you fast enough for me not to wear these clothes and get the hell out of here faster." He put one leg slowly ion, then the other.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Kyu said exasperatedly. He took a step forward.

"No, I can handle it…ugghhh!" Sasuke took a sharp breath in as Kyu pulled the pants upwards. "Too…tight!"

(A/N: What did you guys think it the preview was about? If you're thinking what I thinkyou were thinking...SHAME on you! They didn't call it a teaser for nothing.)

Before Sasuke got the chance to get himself comfortable, Kyu shoved a black shirt over his head. Sasuke found himself being fit into a creation for all its beauty and pricey material, felt nothing less than one of the most brutal torture ever concocted by man.

Sasuke stared with chagrin at the blatant display of his figure under the tight clothing. The clothes were tight that there was little else left for the imagination. Deprived of their loose clothing, his body, particularly his …crotch, seemed far too large for his delicate frame. He was still having difficulty in breathing in the tight outfit.

Kyu noticed and whistled again. "You looked so damn fuck-able right now!"

Sasuke almost choked, his face red. He started to turn away in embarrassment

"Hey, I'm not kidding! You look hot! If you ever wear that back into town I'm sure the girls would orgaz-ed themselves on the spot."

"Orgaz-ed?"

"You know, 'orgasm'."

"Oh, right," Sasuke nodded as if he knew what the damn thing means.

"Oh! My! God! You don't know what an orgasm is?" Kyu stared as if Sasuke had committed a great sin.

"Should I? What is it anyway?"

Kyu rubbed his chin, trying hard to form the words. "An orgasm," he began. "Is the thing that happened when you climaxed or peaked."

"Climaxed? Peaked?" Sasuke was getting annoyed, "Would you mind speaking in some language that I could understand."

"A climaxed is…when you reach the highest point of…pleasure when you have sex or masturbate!" the blonde boy explained exasperatedly. There, he has to know that.

"Mastur-bed?"

Kyu's eyes were in danger of popping out of their sockets.

"You don't know what a masturbation is?" Kyu sputtered. "You mean you never…did it? Surely you must know!"

"Do what? Know what?" His patience was starting to abandon him.

"Haven't you had an erection before?"

"Erect what? If you're not going to stop asking me these stupid question and stare as if I'm crazy I'm going out!" Sasuke threatened.

Kyu held out his hand. "Wait! Okay. I'm just shocked. That's all." Kyu shook his head. Is it possible to be that innocent? "I'm surprise someone your age doesn't know about this. The next thing you'll tell me is that you don't even know what sex is. You do know what sex is right?"

"Of course." Sasuke flustered, the topic was getting to be too personal for comfort. Little did he know they were already well into it. "Gaara once said that it's when two people come together and make a lot of noise. Oh, and when they kiss each other senseless."

Kyu smacked himself on the head. "Seriously, nobody ever made a pass to you? Nobody who had made you had a hard-on?"

"Hard-on?"

"Never mind that! Just answer the first question."

"No one," Sasuke sighed. "I think they were too scared of my brother. Except maybe Gaara and snake man."

"You poor soul," Kyu shook his head in sympathy but his eyes lit with sudden deviltry. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" Sasuke said at once, not knowing what he's putting himself into.

"Never mind."He turned away."You may very well hit me."

"I promise I won't!" Sasuke pulled Kyu on the sleeves like a kid deprived of a treat. Secretly, Kyu smiled like a cat that just cornered a mouse.

"Fine, here sit beside me."

Sasuke complied.

"Now close your eyes."

Sasuke obeyed. Then they reopened in alarm as Kyu's lips touched his.

"What the hell are you doing? You never said anything about kissing!"

"Do you want to know or not?" Kyu asked. "This is only to speed things up."

Sasuke grumbled but remained seated.

"Good boy. Where were we? Oh yes, the kiss."

Kyu resumed the kiss. He nibbled on Sasuke's lower lips waiting for an invitation. When there was no response he spoke again, "Uh, Sasuke. I'll need you to open your mouth for me."

Sasuke shook his head.

Kyu sighed, and then he poked Sasuke on the side. The said boy gasped, giving Kyu the chance to slip his tongue in.

Sasuke was about to clamp his teeth on Kyu's tongue but he changed his mind as Kyu delved deeper into his mouth. Kyu took Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth before biting it and sucking on it. Sasuke savor the new sensation he was feeling. Before he knew it, he was reciprocating, his tongue mimicking Kyu's earlier moves.

Then the kiss ended, both boys panting; breathless.

"Not bad! Was that you're first?"

Sasuke just nodded before taking Kyu on the lips again, but this time he was leading. Sasuke ran his fingers into Kyu's head, pulling him closer for more contact. Kyu's hand roamed on the raven-haired chest and back, going lower. Then Kyu broke the kiss to wander to Sasuke's neck. It was all so new for Sasuke. His body was on autopilot; his brain was numb barely registering anything.

The room was getting hot for Sasuke and if he was not mistaken, the cloth he was wearing was beginning to shrink. Kyu took hold of one of Sasuke's hand and guide it over the said boy's groin onto something hard.

"And that my dear Sasuke-chan is what we called an erection."

Kyu proceeded further into the subject of masturbation.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Gomen! It took me a long time to update. Crap! I thought I sent the last chapter but I checked it again this morning and I never did. So Sorry! I'm sorry to the world! To all the people waiting for the fic! Yada! Yada! Yada!

9

The night after, puzzles to which there seemed to be no solutions filled Sasuke's head, questions crowded his head and there were things which, when pondered, seemed only to beget others. He pushed himself from his bed and proceeded to walk out of his cabin. He crossed the small companionway toward the door opposite his cabin and gently knocked on the mahogany wood.

The door opened to reveal a half naked Naruto.

"Sasuki?" Naruto's voice filled with concern. "Why are you still up?"

The mask of displeasure Naruto always wear whenever Sasuke was around lifted sometime after the 'dinner' the week before. Sasuke had found out from Kyu that Naruto used to be a prankster when he was a kid.

They only acted the part during the day. It was necessary, Naruto insisted, to avoid talks of favoritism.

Naruto stood aside to let Sasuke in. Inside Sasuke directly sat on the bed.

"I was wondering…"

Naruto dragged his working chair near the foot of his cot before sitting down.

"What were you wondering?"

"About men."

Naruto's deep laughter filled the room. "Were you now? I remember I was curious about my sexual preferences around your age. Anyone in particular or the sex in general?"

"I was wondering about Haku?"

"Haku! As in Kyu's Haku?" He grinned. "Don't you think he's too pretty for you?"

"I'm way prettier than him," Sasuke smirked. "So I don't think that my ego would be bruised. But I think if we do get out together, people would only think we're siblings instead of lovers."

"I must confess, I was worried you'd set your sights on Kyu."

"Kyu! Oh no!" Sasuke sputtered, and then quickly added. "Kyu and I are only friends. Besides I have someone else in mind…" Sasuke blushed almost revealing how he felt about the blonde man.

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Naruto raised a questioning brow, his mouth tugged in a grin.

"Nothing. Just forget what I said that!" Sasuke got redder by the second.

"Aww, come on Sasuki-chan," Naruto tugged his arm. "You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No!" Sasuke hit him on the head. "Try to act your age! Dobe!"

"Mou!" Naruto whined. "Sasuki-chan is so mean!" Then he laughed.

"About Haku…"

"He's really captured your fancy eh?"

"Not mine! Yours!" Sasuke caught himself and wondered anxiously if Naruto had noticed the edge of jealousy in his voice. "You've been paying court to him these past few days. Even a blind man could see that."

"Have I? I suppose I have. Well, why not? It's been a long time we've been at sea. And as I said Haku is a pretty man."

"And what if he…he…"

"Came to my bed?" Naruto supplied. "What if he did?"

"What about Sakura?

"Miss Sakura," Naruto corrected him. "We aren't exactly married yet, so what I do is my own business."

"What about Haku? Could he still be Kyu's 'Companion'?"

"Why not? Virginity isn't exactly a requirement to the position. I'll be a damned hypocrite to turn him out for letting me seduce him." He wagged his finger in Sasuke's direction. "Who could blame the poor soul? I'm damned hard to resist."

In spite of his best effort, Sasuke couldn't stifle a giggle. He was almost flattened by one of Naruto's heavy pillow. Knocked half out of the cot, he started to laugh upside down, one hand braced on the floor to keep him from falling.

"Are you laughing at me, you pirate-blooded vixen!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke found himself jerked upward and sent sprawling on the cot. He writhed, gasping as Naruto's hard merciless finger dug painfully into his ribs, hips, and the tender flesh of his thighs. Sasuke was completely helpless.

"Mock me, will you?" Naruto demanded, still laughing.

He tickled him, but Sasuke's laughter suddenly died off. His teasing fingers were bound to discover the secret Sasuke strove to hide. Panicking, he twisted away.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "Stop it. Don't touch me!"

Puzzled, Naruto released him. His eyes caught a single glimpsed of his white thigh before Sasuke scrambled to cover himself properly. Naruto felt a twinge of the strange disquieting desire that had so plagued him oh so recently and thought he understood what it was that Sasuke feared.

"Easy, Sasuki," he soothed. "You know I was only teasing you. I'm not like Orochimaru."

Oh, yes you are, Sasuke thought. Whether you like it or not, you two are similar in you desires.

Sasuke walked to the door, turning he said, "I know you're not, Naruto. It's just that…"

"Never mind. Just go to sleep." Naruto said, sparing him the trouble of fabricating an explanation. "Oh, Sasuki?"

"Yes?" Sasuke said softly.

"Remember, don't think of any ideas of seducing the fair Haku. You'd be no match for me."

"Hai, Naruto," Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke closed the door, but not before he heard Naruto's low and musing voice. "I wonder why he felt like Kyu."

Who was he talking about? Sasuke thought. Then he just shrugged it off.

He wanted him. He knew with certainty he wanted Naruto. Wanted Naruto's finger on him again, not accidentally, or playfully, but with the same desire he saw in his eyes whenever they came to rest on Haku.

His mind began formulating wild schemes, each as unlikely as the other. He could learn to be a lady with all the graces and charms of one born and bred. Then when his lessons were complete, he would appear at the Uzumaki Manor. Perhaps then Naruto would consider him worthy for his attention and desire.

But no, it would never work. By the time he accomplished his lessons, Naruto would probably married to Haruno Sakura.

He could abandon his disguise of course, and then learn to be a gentleman. Then woo Naruto off his feet. There's only one glitch, Naruto was too thickheaded to accept the position of 'uke' in the relationship. Of course, he had to stay alive when Naruto discovered his secret.

The precious few days that remained on their voyage were all that he would have with him. Sasuke must make the most of them, find what comfort he could in being closer to him than anyone else, in being privy to his secrets, his thoughts, his ambition; even, Sasuke thought, his eyes narrowing as he saw Naruto gazing toward Haku, his lusts.

If Naruto could be his, if only for a moment, if only in secret, he would seize the opportunity with both hands. He knew with certainty he would never meet someone like Uzumaki Naruto though he searched the seas and lands of all the legends his brother had told him as a child. If they could not share a lifetime, he thought he might be content to share an hour or a day and remember it with fondness all the rest of his life.

He sought out Kyu. He was someone with a mission. From the disapproving looks Iruka gave him as he took Kyu's wrist and drew him away, he knew Naruto's brother had kept their secret.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kyu asked excitedly. "Has something happened?"

"I need your help Kyu. Promise me you won't laugh if I tell you what I want."

"Of course I won't laugh, " Kyu promised solemnly. "Tell me what it is."

"I want to come to your cabin tonight and help me dress." Sasuke braced himself, expecting Kyu to roll on the floor with laughter, but Kyu's azure eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I knew you'd feel that way! I just knew it!" Sasuke looked past Kyu toward the fo'c's'le, where Naruto stood.

"You like it last time, didn't you?" Kyu smirked devilishly.

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the blonde captain. "What did you just say?"

"You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" Kyu nudged Sasuke at the side. "Under my supervision, you would find yourself in heaven."

"It was interesting," Sasuke allowed his gaze straying back to the tall, golden haired man.

"Interesting!? Is that all you can say?!"

"What were we talking about again?"

"We're talking about your enjoying the delectable 'exercise' we had shared together!"

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said absentmindedly. "I'll meet you later." Sasuke went back to resume his task, leaving behind a very irritated Uzumaki.

"Nobody walks away from me like that!" he said indignantly. He stomped after Sasuke who was stopped by Iruka. "I'll show you to ignore me. Heh heh. This is gonna be fun."

He threw himself and latched onto the smaller boy by the waist, startling not only Sasuke but Iruka as well.

Sasuke hit him on the head, hard. "Baka! What the hell are you doing? Do you have a death wish or something? Hanase!"

"Mou!! Sasuki-chan! You are such a tease!" He whined. Then turning to Iruka as if he just saw the man, he said, "Oh, his Iruka-sensei. Didn't see you there?" He turned his attention back to Sasuke. "What do you mean you're a kiss and run person?" 'And the award of best actor goes to…me!' he thought.

Iruka made a choking sound. Sasuke gasped and turned a bright shade of red.

"I-Iruka-sensei!?" he stuttered. "This isn't what you think…" He turned to glare at the blonde boy. "Get you hands off me idiot and explain to Iruka-sensei."

The blonde even got the nerve to look hurt. "Ne, Sasuki-chan? You said I was your first kiss…doesn't that mean we're practically together?" Then he rubbed his head on Sasuke's belly.

Sasuke was stupefied.

Someone made a coughing sound. They all turned to face Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Kyu gulped.

"I-I…oh, crap!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke waited until no sound could be heard from Naruto's cabin before he slipped out of his. He tiptoed to Kyu's. Kyu, waiting, opened the door as he approached.

This time Sasuke selected the short-legged leotard. Kyu asked no question as he helped Sasuke with the zippers at the back.

"Try to walk across the room," Kyu ordered. "Not bad although a bit rigid."

"Damn it's hot in here!" Sasuke fanned himself.

Kyu smirked and came closer. ""Well, let's make it hotter… But by then, you won't mind the warmth anymore."

Sasuke kicked him away. "Not gonna happen. I still haven't forgiven you yet for this afternoon's vacation in hell."

"I've already said sorry for that! Isn't that enough? And I was punished as well."

Sasuke fixed his hair in a bun. "Nope, it's not. And you deserve it."

"Fine, you cold bastard. Hmmph" Kyu pouted.

"It's still hot in here. Damn! Can't you make a window in here?"

"No, it's quite cool in here. You really are an ice prince. Why don't you go up the deck and practice your walking. There's more space and it's cooler."

Sasuke snorted. "And get discovered? I don't think so."

"Just keep to the shadows."

"No." Sasuke stated. A minute later he gave up. "Aarggh! It's like hell in here! I'm going out."

Sasuke walked swiftly outside on the deck. In the enveloping darkness, he practiced.

"Hah, this isn't bad as I thought," he said. "I worried over nothing. Nobody's here. What could possibly happen?"

He had to jinx it.

He felt someone behind him. Before he could turn and run a pair of hands spanned him tightly on the waist. "Couldn't you sleep, my dear?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Yawn. I'm bored. You know I have to disclaim any of the Naruto characters. I hope you fine the interlude in the love making interesting. I have to censored some of the explicit details in the intercourse though.

10

It was Naruto! Sasuke's head pounded against his ribs.

"Crap!" He thought. "What should I do now? Calm down Sasuke…take a deep breath. Think of a plan to escape." Nothing came. "Kuso! Wait. Maybe I could turn this to my advantage."

The thought of seducing Naruto came his mind. Great! This was a perfect chance to do that. Just one problem…he doesn't know how. Spending time at the island as Itachi's sister has a drawback. Nobody dared to teach him anything that his brother might disapprove.

Thank god for Naruto. He spared him the trouble of thinking himself to oblivion.

"How delicate you are," Naruto breathed, his words a hot, sweet caress against Sasuke's neck. "Kirei! I've longed to say that to you."

A gasp rose to his lips as the smooth heat of the taller man's mouth touched the cool flesh of his neck. His hands caressed his waist, drawing Sasuke nearer.

"Hmm…I could see you've changed your attire to something else.."

See? Sasuke glanced anxiously toward the sky, but the betraying moon was safely blanketed in the shrouding darkness of the clouds.

"Y-yes," Sasuke finally answered, trying his best to sound like Haku. "I needed the change."

One of Naruto's fingers rose slowly, teasingly, toward his nipples. Sasuke gave a strangled cry, a softly despairing sound that was half smothered in the sudden tightness that gripped his throat. He trembled as Naruto enveloped him in his arms. His lips worked across the nape of his neck.

"No," Sasuke breathed, suddenly afraid of the strange thrumming of his blood and the unfamiliar feeling spread throughout his body like wildfire. "Please."

"You don't mean that, itoshi," Naruto whispered, his fingers making small circles on his belly. "You know you don't and I know you don't, so why pretend?" Naruto nuzzled his shoulder.

"Please," Sasuke choked, the word barely forming in the pandemonium of emotions in his head.

"You're lying," he insisted, his lips sucking gently on Sasuke's tender earlobes. "Your lips tell me lies, but your body betrays you."

Sasuke moaned deep in his throat. He suddenly found himself off the ground, in Naruto's strong arms.

"Come with me," Naruto hissed. He knew he should go slowly, take time, but his need was too great, his desire too urgent. There would be other times to make leisurely love both aboard the ship and at Uzumaki Manor.

"Shhh… We don't want to wake the girl up!" Naruto rasped as they came to a stop in front of Naruto's cabin.

Sasuke realized with a giddy sense of elevation that Naruto had no idea of the mistake he was making. He still believed that he was Haku. The truism that had gotten him through his perilous childhood still held – people saw what they wanted to see, believed what they wanted to believe. As far as Naruto knew there were only two longhaired people on board, one a man and the other a girl. Since he was obviously holding to a man, it must be Haku. That helped push Sasuke's fear away.

Naruto's mouth slanted across his, savage, demanding and Sasuke thought his heart would stop. The knowledge that Naruto thought he was someone else somehow set him free to accept the passion Naruto offered him.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's clothe trying releasing him from its tight, confining fabric. But in his haste, he broke the zipper. He kept silent about it seeing as the other man didn't notice.

"We could always buy something else," he thought.

Sasuke's hair fell about his shoulder in a silken flow as Naruto undid the bun. Naruto enfolded him in his arms.

Yada…yada…

(A/N: Sorry for the cut. I'm just following the rules.)

"It hurts!" Sasuke choked, tears falling down his cheeks. "Yamero!"

"Are you crying?" Naruto felt the warm liquid "It's okay. It'll get better. Trust me! God you're so tight!"

Then it registered. The shyness, all the hesitance, the reluctance…the person his arms was a virgin!

"Haku…?" Naruto began. "Are you a virgin?"

"Hai," Sasuke answered slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Shh… don't be sorry," Naruto tried to calm him down but failed as he laughed out aloud. "This is better than I thought."

Sasuke snapped. "I'm very appreciative that you found my pain very pleasing!" Sasuke started to punch and push at Naruto big bulk. "Get off me. I changed my mind about this. This pain is not worth the humiliation. I said get off."

He stopped short as pain shot through him. He grimaced in pain with all the shifting.

"Don't move itoshi." Naruto stroke his cheek to calm him down, but his voice was stern. "You can't change your mind. It's already done."

"If we're done I would like to get out now!"

Naruto was about snap at the smaller figure below him, but he suddenly laugh.

"I'm so thrilled that my condition had you an enjoyable entertainment." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Iie. It's not that." Naruto said. "I've never known you to be a spitfire. If I didn't know it better you've been taking lessons from Sasuki-chan."

If he could, Sasuke would have kicked himself then. "Oh," he only said.

"Back to being passive, are we?" Naruto chuckled. "Gomen. Gomen. I never meant to hurt you or your feelings. I laughed because I was just please that I'm your first." Naruto answered cheerfully. "Thank you for this gift; for giving me the honours. But I wished you had told me earlier so that I would take it slowly. It'll get better after this. I promise."

(A/N: Another cut I'm afraid. If you ever wanted the uncut version you know where to contact me)

"Daijoubu?"

"Mmm…" Sasuke could only mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said as he lay on his back beside Sasuke. "That was…GREAT!"

Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke; hands seized the younger of the two on the waist to him up closely. He kissed Sasuke, his tongue swirling into his mouth,

"You're so sweet," he muttered, more to himself. He kissed Sasuke's temple and the tip of his nose. "Good night." He said hazily. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open, his brain working overtime to register all the recently incestuous…exercise and to imprint it forever in his head.

"I better get going," Sasuke finally accepted that he would only have this night with Naruto. Too stay longer would only invite the danger of discovery and most importantly a broken heart.

Slowly as not to wake the blonde up, Sasuke got out of bed. Thank god Naruto was neat or else he would already hit on something in the dark cabin. Memorising his step, he went to the cupboard to get a towel. He cleaned himself, then as an afterthought, did the same thing to Naruto.

Sasuke smiled to himself as Naruto moaned at the feel of the rough cloth against him.

"Sasuke quickly got dressed in the dark only to discover the broken zipper. "Damn! I'm so gonna get kill for this." He walked to Naruto. "Good night my blonde savior." He kissed Naruto on the forehead. "I'll always remember this night."

Silently, he stalked out of the cabin. On the bed Naruto's eyes suddenly opened. "I'll never forget tonight either."

"Sasuke!!" From the swiftness of his answer to Sasuke's knock, it was evident that Kyu had been waiting for his return. He was not however prepared for the glassy eyed, tousle-haired boy who pushed past him and began immediately pulling the rumpled clothing off his body.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he dragged on his kimono. He ran a hand through his thick locks of hair to straighten most of it, keeping care not to look at Kyu's questioning gaze.

"What happened?" Kyu demanded.

Sasuke only shook his head. "Nothing!"

"Sasuke?" Kyu put a restraining hand on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke shook it off and tore out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kyu to deal with the shamble Naruto had made of Haku's clothe.

Sasuke went inside his cabin. On his bed, Sasuke clutched his blanket to his chest. He cradled his pillow and cried himself to sleep, without knowing the reason for his tears.

The morning sun was glowing over the gentle breeze of the sea. Sasuke's mood lightened from whatever dread he was feeling before. Not wanting to confuse himself anymore, he simply shrugged the feeling off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang in the salty air.

He turned, knowing full well that his cheeks were blazing with a hot blush he could not hope to suppress. As Naruto strode toward him, he could not help remembering the pleasure and pain of the previous night.

Oh my god, Naruto thought, his charged must have heard something of what had happened in his cabin the night before. Well that's to damned bad, he told himself, refusing to accept anymore guilt for his impulsiveness. He had a 'deflowered' man in his list already.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered softly.

"Have you seen Haku, this morning, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto and found his eyes busily scanning the deck.

"He's on the quarterdeck," he replied, "With Kyu."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's kiss-bruised lips and felt himself become fascinated. Then he scowled at the thought. He shook his head. "Did you and Kyu kissed again?" He growled, somehow that knowledge made him angry.

"NO! Honest. I slipped and hit my lips on the wall."

"Very well." Naruto shook his head before he turned; he obviously had something else on his mind. Sasuke's mouth twisted wryly as he watched Naruto striding purposely to the quarterdeck.

Sasuke was sure that Naruto was undoubtedly thinking of the discovery of the man in his arm had not been the experienced beauty he'd imagined him to be. Was his conscience troubling him? Sasuke watched Naruto with interest as he approached Haku, so different from the men he knew in Hell's peak. Kyu had descended the short, steep step to the upper deck.

"Sasuke?" Kyu came to stand beside him, but Sasuke paid him no heed – his entire attention was riveted on Naruto. "About last night…I see that you're back to normal…what are you looking…Ah, Naruto's up to his old trick again. Oooh, he's going to have a shock, isn't it?"

"Shhh…just watch closely," Sasuke instructed. "He's not going to be shock. He's in for a nasty surprise."

As Sasuke predicted, Naruto bent, sliding his hands around Haku's waist and whispered something into Haku's ear. Haku froze, his fair skin paled and he whirled around Naruto's arms and like quicksilver, brought a hand slashing through the air. The sound of flesh striking flesh resounded across the deck and every activity stopped, all eyes on the two figures on the quarterdeck.

Naruto stood, the picture of bewilderment, as Haku lifted his chin imperiously and marched down the stairs, disappearing below deck.

Then Naruto's face contorted into a frown. He gave his most ferocious glare to anyone who even had a hint of a smile on his face.

Sasuke watched as Naruto approached him and Kyu.

"Kyu! Get down below."

Kyu was about to protest but changed his mind when Naruto glared at him.

"As for you Fujiwara. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STARING LIKE AN IDIOT? Get to work." And he stormed off.

Sasuke wondered what exactly he had said to Haku. Obviously he had made the reference to Haku's apparent lost of virginity. It was funny, he supposed, Haku must be appalled. And yet, at that point, Sasuke would have given much to have Naruto take him into his arms and speak some small word of comfort. He felt alone, uncertain, the pain in his heart and the ache of his tender, torn flesh reminding him that he had stepped into the world of adulthood – without ever truly having been a boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hmmm…I've been neglectful in writing this story. Not that I am suffering from a writer's block or anything…more like a lazy complex. Do forgive for that…

I did try to type faster but it only hurts my fingertips.

I wanna thank you for the people who read this fic, not necessarily to the one who reviewed. I actually took the time to reread everything form the first chapter, and I must say I winced a lot. Not only because of the mistakes…my structure and language kinda suck…but I did this to the best of my ability…during that age so….I guess I used to suck…a lot. (chuckles)

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't wanna bore you guys with this anymore.

Chapter 11

Through out the night the memories of those stolen hours weighed on Sasuke's mind. He wished he could confide in someone, but who? Kyu?

Sasuke shook his head. Kyu wouldn't even have the vaguest idea of what it meant to become an adult without going through a childhood phase I your own gender. But who else was there?

Sighing Sasuke got out of his room, going up onto the deck. It was an extremely misty night. Sasuke almost fell when he accidentally walked on a pail.

"Maybe going out is not such a good idea," he thought. "I doubt even the watchman can see through the mist. Heck! I can't even see 10 feet away.

A hand suddenly clapped onto his shoulder, almost making him jumped out of his skin.

"Gomen!" the ship's only other beautiful man apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you…again."

"Oh, it's you Haku-chan! I thought it was someone else."

"Can't sleep? Neither can I. I have this dreadful feeling that something is wrong."

Sasuke laughed. "What, you're a clairvoyant, now?"

Haku joined him. "Iie. But I have this feeling that we've been watched since supper. And my instincts are always right."

"Are you sure it wasn't something Naruto said this afternoon?" Sasuke smiled.

"Iie! T's not that," Haku flustered before tactfully changing the subject. "How about you, Sasuki-chan? Why can't you sleep?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke denied a little bit too quickly. "I was just…"

"It's alright. You don't have to explain. We have problems once in a while," HAku said in a hollow voice. "Sometimes even a lot."

Haku stared off into space, forgetting the fact that Sasuke was beside him.

"Ano! Haku-chan?" Sasuke began hesitantly., the question had nagged him quite frequently through out their journey.

"Hai?" Haku snapped out of his reverie.

"I was wondering…do you like Naruto?"

"Oh, it's about Naruto that you can't sleep?" Haku chuckled. "Iie, I don't like Naruto that way."

Sasuke asked another question that had bothered him. "Naruto has been trying to woo you lately. How come-how come you…?"

"Didn't give I to him?" Haku guessed mildly, his eyes shone with knowledge. "It's simply because I just don't feel 'that' way about him.

All this questions concerning Naruto, is it because you like him, Sasuki-chan?"

Sasuke felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "N-no! I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to. I could see in it your eyes. Kawaii!"

"H-have you ever love someone before?"

Sasuke wanted to kick himself as Haku froze.

Sasuke almost kicked himself as Haku stared back into the empty space, eyes pained.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Yes. I did love once…though sometimes I wish I hadn't…" Haku chuckled wistfully, " Who would've thought that being a ninja can be such a curse…with perfect memories, it's really hard trying to forget someone? Forgetting his voice…the way he walks…"

Tears glistened in Haku's eyes. Sasuke patted him over the shoulder.

"It's alright not to forget. Aniki…" Sasuke almost choked on the word, remembering his own brother. "Aniki said that memories are supposed to be cherish, no matter what happens. You just have to move on.

Even if it hurts, you can always reflect on the time you are with people you love, " he choked. "My Aniki…"

Sasuke felt Haku's comforting arm around him.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to bring up your brother…"

"Look at us, we're starting an apology contest." Sasuke swept the tears on his cheeks as he gave a short laugh. "Don't worry…I think it's time for me to move on. Talking about him will help me heal."

Haku chuckled. "It would seem so."

"Ne, Haku-chan. You'll probably be the second person I'll tell."

"Second to be told what?"

"That I can activate my Sharingan."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure," And Sasuke sent chakura to his eyes, turning his black pools into crimson fire.

It was a good thing he did too, because he saw the kunai's sharp tip flying toward the beautiful man. Quick as snake, Sasuke got his own weapon and knocked the offending object away.

Then the attack began. Haku was instantly alert. His needles were flying in all direction. Screams echoed in the thick cloud of vapour.

"Naruto!!" Haku yelled with all his might. "Raids!"

Moments later, the deck became a battle field. Metals shrieked against metal bt everything was still shrouded by the mist.

Their backs against each other, Haku and Sasuke parried off their attackers.

"I should've seen this coming. It's a hide-in-the-mist jutsu." Haku wailed as the mist thickens.

"Don't blame yourself." Sasuke shouted over all the noise. "I think she should try to get back down below. At least we can actually see our attackers then."

Steadily, they worked their way to the stairs. Sasuke could see that Haku was a skilled fighter; gracefully parrying and blocking any weapons with ease. An attacker suddenly came from their right. Haku wouldn't have time to see the kunai striking down.

In a quicksilver motion, Sasuke intercepted the blow. He staggered back at the force.

"Sasuki?" Naruto's incredulous voice asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke's heartbeat race when he knew who it was, but quickly tried to control himself.

"Apparently, I'm saving Haku from being stabbed by you." Sasuke teased. "I know that the slap from this afternoon probably stings but this…?"

Naruto flustered. He was about to defend his case but was cut short by Haku.

"Much as like to hear you blabbing your excuse in stabbing me from behind, I think we have other important thing to do."

They returned to parrying the attacks that seemed to come from the mist itself.

"How in the blazing hell are we suppose to fight in this damn fog?" Naruto swore.

"I might be able to dispel the jutsu but I'll need a few seconds and some cover."

"You'll have both. Sasuki, get behind me!" Naruto brought his hands in a seal. "Kage Bushin no Jitsu!"

Before his eyes, he saw five Narutos appearing out of nowhere. The six Naruto formed a circle, covering both him and Haku.

Haku started a series of seals. Sasuke was left to stare in amazement not just because the beautiful ninja was performing the seals oin a very fast rate, he was also only using one hand.

"Hijutsu" Mist dispelling technique!"

Sasuke felt his body being drawn toward Haku. There was a moment of stillness before hurricane seemed to explode from Haku's petite body.

Fortunately, Sasuke had the wits to keep is body low enough and to continuously focus his chakura onto his feet. The same couldn't be said about Naruto as he went rolling on the ground, his replicas vanishing in puff of smokes.

Haku had done it. He managed to clear the mist. Everything was visible under the moonlight again.

"Pirates!" Sasuke rolled his eyes after identifying their attackers. "Why am I not even surprise?"

After the shock of the sudden clearness on both sides, the battle resumed with much ferocity.

"Ite!!"

Sasuke was jerked from his thoughts and found the blonde sitting his ass with both hands rubbing his head.

"Nanda yo kore!?"

"Tsumane! Naruto-san," Haku chuckled. "I forgot to mention about the breeze."

"Breeze?! It was a friggin' hurricane!" he shouted loudly, pointing wildly at Haku. "Teme! You did that on purpose!"

Sasuke couldn't help but giggled. How these people could still had time to act stupid in midst of battle was beyond him.

Upon hearing his voice, Naruto sobered quickly. He strode toward Sasuke parrying and attacking the enemies along the way. Sasuke couldn't help but take a step back when the blonde got nearer. His breath got stuck in his throat.

"What are you doing here? It's night time. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I-I was…"The words refuse to go out of Sasuke's mouth.

Haku came to the rescue. "She was with me. I asked her to accompany me for a spell."

Naruto's brows narrowed; unconvinced.

"We'll talk about this later. Haku! Take Sasuki below. Go to Kyu's cabin and stay there. Watch over those two. Don't let anyone in until I come."

"No," Haku protested. "I'll help! I can help"

"Me too!" Sasuke joined.

"No! A battle is no place for a girl," Naruto growled.

"Well, I'm not a girl and yo know how strong I am so I'll stay," Haku stated.

"That's the very reason I need you down below, I need you to guard both of them."

"But-"

"Haku! You are the only I trust to safe guard them." Naruto entreated.

Sasuke felt insulted. The blonde idiot was talking about him as if he was weak. And did he just imply that he needed protection?

Haku stayed silent for a second before nodding. Without warning, he picked up Sasuke by the waist and swung him over his shoulder without any problem. Sasuke was momentarily stunned by the display of strength by Haku.

Then Sasuke started to trash about, his face red with embarrassment.

"Haku! What the hell?" he sputtered. "Put me down this instant."

"Sorry, Sasuki-chan; Captain's order."

The raven haired youth glared at Naruto. "This is your fault. Tell Haku to unhand me now." He demanded hotly. "I can fight, dammit! I'm not fragile and I certainly don't need any protection."

"I know that you are not weak," Naruto said hastily. "But I need you to accompany Kyu."

Sasuke was staring incredulously at the blonde. Who did he think he was talking to? A 10 year old?

"Send Haku then. I'm staying," said Sasuke, resolved. "Who's going to watch you rback?"

Naruto blinked then the rude man had the gall to laugh at him. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" Sasuke's brows furrowed. "What the hell Is so god damn amusing?"

"My, my, Sasu-chan," Naruto drawled, emphasising on the last endearment. "I didn't know that you were so worried about me."

Confuse, Sasuke retraced backon what he said and consequently turned red.

"Don't worry about me, Sasu-chan. I'll be alright." Naruto assured the boy, kissing him on the forehead and sending the poor boy into a deeper shad eof red. "Take her down below."

Sasuke trashed again as Haku started to move. But it was futile; Haku was stronger than he looked. Sasuke was left flailing and cursing all the way.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I try to update as fast as I can.

To those who had requested for the cut sex scenes (no use trying cover that with flowery words), I wish to inform you that I cannot do so. I lost some of the earlier chapters during the thunderstorm last week…Thousand apologies.

Disclaimer: Do turn back to the earlier chapters with the disclaimer note.

Chapter 12

It was not until they were safely in Kyu's cabin that Haku set Sasuke down. Haku then performed a series of seal before touching the door. But nothing happened and Sasuke wondered what the beautiful just did.

As if reading his mind, Haku said, "I used a genjutsu over the dor. Anyone on the other side would only see the ship's hull instead of a door.

Sasuke looked at Haku, then at the door, a plan was formulating in his head. He could knock Haku out and go out to fight. He assessed his immediate surrounding, calculating. Then he turned back his attention to Haku, a dark scowl forming on his otherwise pale face.

Who was he trying to kid? He'd probably spent too much time in trying to defeat Haku in this confining space. By the time the fight finishes, the battle on the deck would probably end. Even if it didn't, he'd probably be too tired to continue on carry on fighting.

So, he decided to change tactic and use persuasion instead.

Sasuke didn't even manage to open his mouth to argue when Haku stopped him short.

"Don't waste your breathe. You won't be able to sway me with persuasions."

Sasuke stared at Haku, his mouth stopped short from a protest. He reverted back to the idea of knocking out Haku.

"And it's no use trying tm knock me out either. You're a bright girl, you'll know the outcome," Haku smiled sympathetically. "Even if you could beat me (which I doubt) you'll only be a burden in an exhausted state."

"You're a mind reader now?" Sasuke frowned.

"No," Haku shook his head. "If I were in your position I would have thought of the same thing."

"Then please let me go out there," Sasuke entreated, only to have Haku barred his way when he made for the door again. "I know that deep down you want to fight. You're a shinobi. It's who you are."

Haku smiled faintly. "Believe me, I would be rather out there than ion here. But my orders…"

"Orders be damn! Uzumaki could shove his orders up his ass!"

Sasuke tried to force Haku to submit with his glare. Then, seeing there wasn't any point in arguing any further, Sasuke slumped in defeat. "Fine. I'll behave and stay here."

Sasuke flopped down on Kyu's cot. There was a big lump under the sheets with blonde hair sticking out.

Amazing! There was a battle up on deck and the little bastard still managed to sleep. Oh well, since he was already there, better make the most of it and annoy Kyu.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi! Get up!"

Sasuke shook Kyu. The blonde wiggled and moaned but didn't show any sign of getting up.

"Oi! said get up!" Sasuke thre the sheet over and his eyes widened in surprise. The sleeping figure wasn't Kyu. It was…

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke gasped.

Haku dashed forward and when he saw a tied-up and a duct-tapped Iruka, with a blonde wig he also cried out ion surprise.

Both brunettes quickly untied the poor man, who kept flexing his muscles to circulate the blood back into his limbs.

Sorry about this!" Sasuke said as he tore the tape off Iruka, eliciting a scream of bloody murder.

"Who did this to you?" Haku asked, concern lacing in his voice. "And where's Kyu?"

"It was that little imp who did this to me," he muttered, rubbing his blood deficient body. "Naruto asked me to protect Kyu."

"Oh, don't tell me he said you're the only one he trusted for the job?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"He gave the same speech to Haku." Sasuke nudged his head toward Haku.

Iruka started to get up. "I better go out there and find that imp. Goodness knows what he was thinking! The little brat knocked me out from behind. Kids nowadays!"

Haku smiled significantly at Sasuke who pretended not to notice.

"I'm coming with you," Sasuke leaped off the bed.

Iruka looked scandalous.

"Here we go again," Haku rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Ab-absolutely not!" Iruka protested. "A girl amidst a battle? Ridiculous! It's unthinkable! Absurd! No, I won't allow it!"

"Iruka-sensei, stop fussing. You're ruffling your feathers like a a mother hen," Sasuke said, to the chagrin of the ship's doctor. "I grow up in a island full of pirates. This is nothing to me."

Iruka opened his mouth only to close it again; out of retorts. He looked pass Sasuke toward Haku, obviously offering the chance to be aided.

"Now you know what I've just been through," Haku chuckled. The next instant he grew grim. "I'm afraid Iruka-sensei is right, Sasuki-chan. You cannot go outside."

"Oh, c'mon Haku-chan! Live a little." Sasuke pleaded.

"No, Naruto ordered…"

"Naruto ordered you to send me below and watch over both Kyu and me. He never said I should stay put in here." Sasuke pointed out. "Plus, Kyu isn't exactly here, is he? Just pretend that we'll be fetching the idiot back down. I can't believe I'm saying this but Kyu is quite useful in this time of need…well, useful for me. C'mon, I'll have the two of you to guard me, won't I?"

Haku's face lift up with a smile. "You're totally ignoring Naruto's order."

"No, I'm not. I just twist it around," the young brunette smirked smugly. "Anyway, he needed me to accompany Kyu. Now, tell me, how can do that when I'm here and he's somewhere up there.

C'mon, I know you want to go out there again. And the dobe deserves it when he gave you the same crappy speech like Iruka-sensei."

"Very well, I'm convinced. Let's go,"

"And Naruto…what did you just say?"

"I said let's go. Unless, of course, you want to stay here."

"Yatta!" Sasuke cheered.

Iruka, who was so sure that Haku would drill some sense into the girl was flabbergasted.

"No! Haku, she's only a girl…the danger…"

"Iruka-sensei, you're sputtering."

Iruka closed his mouth, but shook his head vigorously.

"Please," the young pirate entreated. "I'll be fine. You'll see. I know that you'll keep me safe from harm."

Sasuke could see that Iruka was caving in. A little more nudge should do it, so he gave Iruka his fail-safe weapon, a big doe-eyed pout.

That did it.

"Oh, alright," Iruka sighed. Naruto wasn't going to be pleased at all. No, he wouldn't. "Do you have any weapons, Sasuki-chan?"

"Hai, Aniki told me to always carry my weapons in case something happens."

Strange, the desire of wanting to weep every time his brother was mentioned had diminished. It was still there, but the potency had dropped. He guessed that last chat with Haku on deck had something to do with it.

"Sasuki-chan?" Iruka's voice broke through Sasuke's musings. "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Then, let's go."

The three stepped out of the cabin. It was utter pandemonium. The battle had reached on the lower level of the ship. They had surprised a couple of enemy shinobis who were beating Naruto's watchman, a strange boy who had a jacket with furs on the edges.

To their attackers, they had appeared out of nowhere. They didn't have the chance to react before Haku and Iruka took them out.

"Daijobu, Kiba-san?" Sasuke extended his hand to help the boy.

Said boy scrambled onto his feet in a rush.

"H-hai!" He squeaked, his face flushed with a crimson shade. "A-arigato! I'm fine!" Then he laughed nervously.

Sasuke chuckled. Kiba was a weird one. He had painted red, fang-like design on his cheeks and he usually had a cute little puppy on his head.

"Where's Akamaru?" Sasuke looked around for the puppy. There was a small yip and a furry white puppy bounded out of Sasuke's cabin. It threw itself onto Kiba, who caught him in his arms.

"I told him to go in your cabin and stand guard when the pirates reached me," Kiba explained as his dog licked his face.

"Why did you send him to my room?"

Kiba blushed. "To guard you."

"Oh…thanks."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in your cabin."

"I was in Kyu's cabin with Iruka and Haku. Now, I'm going on deck and join the battle."

"Nani?" Whatever the answer, he certainly wasn't expecting that. "D-demo, you're...you're a girl."

"Here we go again," he said and rolled his eyes.

Sasuke explained the situation. After he was finished explaining, Kiba's face was lit with awe and admiration.

"Let me join you," he offered. "I'll t-try my best t help."

"I don't know…." Sasuke hesitated. Not that he doubted the other boy's ability, he was thinking along the line of Kiba's lack of concentration. The boy always had a far away look whenever Sasuke saw him. "I don't want you to get in trouble with Naruto."

"N-no! It would be my pleasure to assist you." Kiba beamed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll gladly lay my life to help you."

Sasuke chuckled. "That's a bit overdramatic, but I accept your gesture. Just try not to get killed. Arigato, Kiba-san"

Sasuke gave him his brightest smile. The poor boy turned redder than a tomato.

"Let's go," Sasuke chirped, and then stopped before shaking his head. He wasn't turning to mush. It's just a phase…yes, that's it. All this chirpiness is because of him finally getting a first-hand experience in a battle…It'll come off soon…he hoped.

The two adults just watched silently at the two youths, their mouth curving into smiles. It looked as if Sasuke had a lot of fans.

A/N: That's it for now. Do tell me what you think. It'll be actions until the next next chapter….I think…


End file.
